Up for Interpretation
by Alastair
Summary: What if Radittsu hadn't come to Earth, and if Gokuu was a woman. Takes place a couple of months after the reunion at Kame House in the beginning of DBZ ...
1. Prologue: It's All Right

**Up for Interpretation**

Prologue:  
_It's All Right_

Yellow sun hit the mountains, sinking into the earth. Gokuu looked up at the display before she smiled, and started to head back home after collecting her boots, wristbands, and undershirt. After lunch, her training had just seemed to fly on by - unaware of the fading light, she had worked herself beyond a measely sweat, and ground her body to the brink of collapsing.

She took up to humming an odd snatch of nothing in particular - but sounding like an off-key song of something she had heard on the radio - as she walked idly back to her home, her tail swinging in time to the slow beat. Glancing back up to the sunset once when she reached her house, Gokuu caught sight of a strange thing. Several things. Six spherical objects shooting down from the stars above, seemingly aflame.

Gokuu might have just watched the meteor-like spheres impact into the distant horizon - she might have even ignored them to go inside to get the rest she so much wanted.

However, she felt six individual signals inhabiting the spheres which were extremely weak ... and weakening, causing the woman to snap to attention. "Kinto'un!"

She leapt up immediately into the air then - trusting that Kinto'un would be beneath her before she came back down, and being right in that respect, she rode the cloud out to follow the spheres. Unfortunately, the flaming spheres impacted with the mountain before she reached them, and she was soon dropping from Kinto'un to land beside them.

Stopping in front of one of the odd looking spheres - a white ball of some strange material with a red piece of now cracked glass to serve as some sort of porthole. As soon as she stepped before it, Gokuu had to jump back when the red porthole turned out to be part of a door which then opened out.

The young girl did not bother to wait and see if the occupant would come out because she knew that they would be unable to do so with such a quickly dropping energy level. The man inside was rather big, however, she didn't let _that_ stop her from looping her arms under his arms and shoulder to heave him out of the sphere. She spoke soothingly to him, the man had an ugly puckered scar where an eye should have been, but it was a much older looking wound - she was much more worried about the charred appearance of his arms and torso, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, and to a hosipital. You'll be good as new in no time."

He managed to choke out only a few words before he dropped into unconsciousness, but she understood none of them, "Brolli ... ruv ... ept Saiya ..."

She laid him down on the higher ground as the spheres had indented the earth with huge craters, and then went to the other craters to gather the others. Two she paused at. The first had been a very tall man with a huge head of hair that reached down past his knees, but it wasn't the hair she was shocked by, but how strangely familiar looking his features had been. The second man had familiar looking features too, though he possessed much darker skin than the others she found. Yet, what stunned Gokuu the most had been the fact that his hair was pointed up in the shape she saw when looking in the mirror!

She had settled these unconcious men beside the other, being careful not to jostle them, or the next two men - both of whom had been giants. One older in appearance like the one-eyed man, however, the other man was younger, and more tall than bulky.

At the last crater, she found that the sphere's occupant had crawled painstakingly out onto the dirt, his rapidly puffing breath stirring dust and dirt into his face to cause him to pant harder and cough up more dust and dirt back up into his face. Jumping down to his side, her voice soothed to him like with the one-eyed man, "It's all right. I'm taking you all to a hospital."

When she knelt beside him, his eyes shot open, grabbing her immediate attention, and she knelt her face closer to listen to him hiss at her, "Don't ... you dare ... no ... nng!"

"Please, I'm trying to help. You need to stop moving," she tried calmly. "You'll just hurt yourself more."

Yet the man, his dirtied hair - slick with sweat, dried blood, and dirt - stuck up into the air, continued to speak, and shook his head a bit, "No! ... No hospital ...!"

"But how-"

"No," he choked out in an oddly powerful way, and then took a deep breath, obviously about to try speaking more, but then his body apparently decided that fainting was in order.

Sighing, she scooped him into her arms too, absently noting the bent angle of several parts of his legs. _How did he get out of that thing with his legs crushed like that?_

Having them all laid out in a row, she mentally assessed their conditions, and then prodded gently at limbs and torsos to look for wounds.

The one-eyed man's arms were broken, and there was a sickeningly burnt layer of skin over said arms, and the majority of his torso. Over one of his calves was even worse - a chunk of the muscle tissue was missing because it had been charred though.

The man with the long hair's right hand was just a mangled mess of bones and muscles coming out from under the bloodied skin. His other hand was just fine, but up his arm was a dirty, and infected looking cut that went long up his arm. This man, like most of the others, wore a strange looking armor with a large piece of it missing, and heavily burned skin where the hole was. His thigh bone had broken through the skin, and she wasn't entirely certain, but it looked like his other leg was out of its socket.

For the man that looked the most like her, his armor seemed to be no more than a band around his torso because something had broken through the top part of the armor, and his shoulders and arms were burnt masses. There was a strange print on the right side of his chest, and it took her a moment to recognize it as a bootprint. There was a rib peeking out from under his skin due to this large indent. His left leg looked like it had been cleanly snapped right at the knee.

The hulk of a man didn't seem to have an end to his injuries. Several pockmarks littered his arms and chest, and she could easily tell that his chest had been crushed and it was extremely likely that he had broken ribs and punctured lungs, however, she did not see any blood in his mouth, so that might have not been the case. He seemed to be wearing only a black pair of shorts - it looked more like a speedo with his huge frame - and every part of his body was a bloody mess of cuts and burns of all kinds. Again, there were nasty breaks along his right leg.

As Gokuu searched the younger giant's body for injuries, she took note of something strange that she hadn't before. The young man didn't look like he had any serious injuries - he was bleeding and burnt in several places, but it wasn't enough so that he would be made unconscious or have such weakened energy. She located the most serious wound on his head which was a bashed in cut hidden in his long hair, but another check over his body brought up the strange thing. What she had thought might have been a fur belt that had become loose - since the other men possessed such a belt around their waists - was inspected further.

And what was not a belt was instead a tail.

_Kami-sama ... what on Earth ...?_ She stopped that thought, and then looked back at the spheres before her eyes turned up to the stars winking into existence above them. _... No, no time for this._ She averted her eyes from the twinkling stars, and looked toward the task at hand, _Whoever or **whatever** they are, they're injured, vulnerable, and need my help!_

Turning to the last man, Gokuu got a better look at just what had happened to him. At the left corner of his lip was a cut. It had seemed to Gokuu at first that his mouth was lopsided and wider than most mouths, but she then realized it for the strange injury that it was. It looked as if someone had treated his face as a fish when gutting it - except it was across the side. The corner of his lips would need to be sewn back together, and it was likely to leave a nasty scar - especially if left with all of the dirt on it that would infect the bad cut. What effort it must have taken to speak to her so clearly! His left arm and hand were clearly as crushed as the both of his legs, and as was his right hand, but, strangely enough, his right arm was uninjured for the most part. Due to the injuries of the rest of his limbs and the state of his right hand, it seemed very out of place that his right arm would be fine. The next thing she saw was his tail - a ragged, dirty, mishapen appendage that seemed barely able to hold onto his body.

Gokuu shuddered when she looked at it, and clutched at her own tail protectively.

_You look like you're in such agony, but you found the strength to crawl outside ... You have to live! I want to know the name of the man with such strength._ She moved first though to the older giant - if his ribs were broken, Gokuu had to move him so that he could be treated in case his lungs were pierced.

Quickly creating a makeshift bed, Gokuu slowly, but laborously dragged the six men to her house.

The hulking, bald man woke up a part of the way through the trip, and grunted up at her in another language, "Yend ... voher'ko ... 'rom ...?"

"It's okay," she said after a confused moment, her tired muscles starting to ache more than they had before. Figuring that even if he didn't understand her, it would be good for him to hear a soothing voice, so she spoke on, "You'll be all right. I'm going to make sure that you live."

"Yu ... yuana?"

"It's all right," Gokuu continued to say. "It's all right." And soon, the man dropped back to sleep.

She found a futon for him, and laid him on it with some effort before going back on Kinto'un to do it all over again.

The man with one eye was awake again after she had taken the man that looked like herself to her house, and he was muttering feverishly, "Brolli ... ept ... bukki voher'ko'fo ... pinto'ko'fo ..."

"Shhh, I know. You're hurt, and it sucks, but I'll take care of you," she pulled him onto the makeshift bed next, biting her lip when she felt how terribly hot his skin was. "You'll be just fine."

He kept mumbling nonsensical words throughout the trip, and even when she had brought back the young behemoth, he was mumbling, "Buk ... pinto ... 'ko'fo ... Brolli ..."

"Hush now," she whispered, and touched on his forehead to check his temperature again, "You really need to sleep now. You'll feel better with rest, I promise."

His blank eyes rolled up to look at her, "... Ng ...! ... Ko ea ..."

"Yeah, but you need to sleep, okay?" When she came back with the long-haired man, she found him asleep.

Gokuu was exhausted when she returned to the side of the most broken man. In fact, she fell to her knees, and stayed there to suck in deep, sweet breaths of air. Upon turning to get back to the task at hand, the breaths that she had taken became caught in her throat. He was staring at her, black eyes glittering from a sliver of moonlight. She had been working for hours, pulling them all down the mountain side to her home, and she was almost certain that it was past midnight.

"... Hey, it's all right," she said calmly for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"My men ... where-?"

"They're safe, and sound at my house," she reassured him, and then, very carefully, she dragged him onto the makeshift bed.

He hissed softly in pain, but did nothing else to tell her of the agony that he must have been in, "Remember ... no hospital ..."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she thought that over, gazing at him, "But why?"

"No hospital ... he'll find ... us ..."

"'He' who?" Leaning over his head to look down at him when he didn't answer her, she noticed that he had fallen back into slumber.

---

He opened his eyes, and then groaned in pain, suddenly aptly aware of the amount of pain inflicting his body, and so he cursed in his native tongue as he tried to sit up, "Fuck! ... Shit, fuck, shit ... ow ..."

"Iie, ugoku na!" A woman suddenly was hovering over him, and easily pushed him back down, "Daijoubu da yo."

Radittsu nearly snarled at her, but stopped short to stare up at her in awe, "You look like ..."

"Shh ..." she smiled softly, but that only made the similarity worse. "Daijoubu da. Ora ha omeera wo tasuketa."

Reaching out to her, he then grimaced when he tried to move his hand, only then remembering that Dodoria had smashed the thing into a mangled monstrosity, "... You look like my mother ... Why ...?"

The young woman sighed, and then wiped his face with a warm washcloth, "Hotetteiru ne?"

Sighing in slight relief as the much cooler cloth hit his skin, Radittsu let his eyes close briefly, "Nn ... where am I?" She seemed to ignore him as she took the cloth away to settle it over another man's forehead, and he recognized the man as Paragus, "Don't you know ... my language? It's ... pretty standard now ..."

"Gomen nasai, demo sono kotoba wo wakaranai, Ojisan."

He scowled, "I guess you don't ..." He coughed hard, and winced as his dry throat became apparent, "Damn it ..."

"Ne, Ojisan, doushita no ka?" Then she was at his side again, and she gently touched his throat, "Hmm ... ah! Nomanai ka?"

"... Look, lady, you're pretty cute, and all, but you got to start talking in standard or something that I understand." Then she began to gesture taking a cup and tipping it back into her mouth.

"Nomanai ka?"

"Oh, am I thirsty? Yeah," he then nodded hard, "fuck, yeah, I'm thirsty! Get some beer or something good." She brought him water. He sighed before he gulped the glass down in half a second, "We need to work on our communication skills. This is fine though."

"Ne, takusan no mizu wo nomanai ka?"

"Yeah, sure, get a lot more. A _lot_." He gestured a big space between his raised arms, "More, okay?"

"Hai," she said, and then came back with a pitcher with no handle.

"Good, good," he nodded to her, and both hands moved as if to pick the pitcher up, but she pulled it out of his reach. "Hey!"

"Saa, omee no te ha kore wo motarenai da na."

"Huh? Oh, come on! I don't like torture, you know." He shook his broken hand - which was wrapped up in a white bundle of gauze - at her to emphasize it, "I've kind of already been tortured, okay? No more torturing." She pinched his broken hand. "Yagh! What the fuck was that for?" He seethed at her implacable face, and she then pinched his other hand with the same light pressure that she had used on his broken hand, "... Oh ..." Brows furrowing, his chest deflated as he then realized she had just saved him from dropping the pitcher of water in pain. His useless, broken hand would never be able to grasp the pitcher with no handle, and his other hand was not big enough to grasp it alone. "Oh ... oh, shit, my hand ..." _Is it ever going to heal right?_

The woman touched his cheek, gaining his attention, "Daijoubu da yo. Ojisan, omee no te ha iyasu no."

He sighed hard, and lifted his head back up, "Okay, okay, you're right, I'm a moron, and I'd drop the thing. So ..." he blanched a bit, "I guess you're going to have to ... help me ..."

After a moment, she lifted the pitcher to his lips to aid him in slurping it up, doing so slowly and carefully so as to avoid dropping the pitcher and to make sure all of the water went down his throat.

She smiled at him afterward, and said, "Ne, taberanai ka?"

"... What? Seriously! Speak a language that I know," Radittsu told her.

Pointing at her stomach, she said again, "Taberanai ka? Onaka ga suita ka?"

"Huh? You mean am I hungry?" He smirked, and nodded, gesturing the motion of eating with his good hand, "Yeah, hungry! Gimme."

The little thing giggled, and nodded, "Un, hai!" And then bustled out of the room to go make some clanging noises in what he could only imagine was the kitchen.

He rubbed his good, left hand across his brow to wipe away the sweat of sickness, grimacing at nothing when her back had been turned. It wasn't wise to scare away someone that seemed so willing to help six grown Saiyajin. In fact, thinking back, Radittsu couldn't remember the last woman who had _not_ flinched in fear at the sight of their tails. At least, the last woman who hadn't been Saiyajin herself.

Radittsu remembered his mother again, and sighed, letting the face calm his confused psyche. However, pulling up his mother's face brought up the girl's face also, and he scowled harder at nothing. It was just coincidence that she looked so much like her - it was only in the face too, of course, her hair was ...

Sitting up quickly, he bit back his loud groan from the abrupt pain that had caused him, "Nng ..."

"Ggh ..."

Blinking in surprise, Radittsu turned his head to look for the source of the moan, and saw Nappa's eyes open slowly. "Hey, sleepyhead," he crooned.

"Radittsu? Fucking asshole, shut up ..."

The Saiyajin suddenly felt a surge of jealousy when he saw that Nappa's hands and arms were just fine except for the gauze pieces covering his arms over what must have been minor burns. Then he spotted the wrappings around his chest, and thought better of having Nappa's injuries. _But at least, he'll have two good hands when this is all over ..._

"Nice to see you too," he muttered, and then carefully laid himself back down. "Hey! Hey, girl!"

"Girl?" Nappa asked drowsily.

"Yeah, bet she and her family dressed our wounds. Might have us sent to some regen tanks later. Who knows."

"Is she cute?"

He blanched, "She looks like my mom."

"Never mind then, must be hideous."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Ah!" The Saiyajin males' eyes widened, and looked over at the girl who walked in, "Me wo samashita ne? Taberanai ka?"

"She wants to know if you're hungry," Radittsu said when he saw Nappa's blank face.

"You understand that garbage then?"

"No," he grunted, trying his best not to glare too hard at the ceiling, "I've been guessing, and she's been trying to gesture and stuff. Nom or something is asking if we're thirsty, I think. She brought me water anyway."

"Well then, make her get me some water, I'm really thirsty, and really hungry."

"Hey, girl," he snapped the fingers of his good hand to gain her attention. He pointed at Nappa as he attempted to speak to her, "Nom ... Nomini ..."

"Hm? Omee no tomodachi ha mizu ga hoshii da ka?"

"... Uh ..."

"You're a real big help, Radittsu."

The girl turned to Nappa, and asked, "Nomanai ka?"

"Yeah, that!" Radittsu said, and then nodded hard when she looked over at him, pointing at Nappa, "Nomanaiki or whatever!"

The smile that lit her face stunned him stupid, and then she left the room to get Nappa a large pitcher of water - the same one that Radittsu had used.

"Omee motareru ka?" She murmured to the huge man upon return, moving the pitcher into his grabbing reach.

Nappa easily grasped the pitcher, and gulped the water inside down in under half a minute. The younger male stared at the Elite's hands, and the girl glanced over at him, asking him softly, "Daijoubu da ka? Te ha ...?"

He said, frustrated, "Food, hungry, just go, okay?"

The girl frowned faintly in concern at him, "Anou ..." Her nose twitched, and then she gasped, alarmed, "Tabemono!"

Bolting from the room, Radittsu listened to her as the clanging noises started up again from what had to have been the kitchen, "... You don't think she's burning our food, do you?"

"Better not be."

---

Successful in saving the food, Gokuu brought it out to the room to serve to the two hungry men. Unsure as to what sort of progress she had made in making them understand her, but feeling optimistic, she settled a small table beside the larger man's futon before setting his food on it. Gokuu was about to help him sit up, but then he swatted her hand away.

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't nice ..." she pouted, holding her hand protectively as the big brute tried to bring himself to sit up on his own.

Grimacing, and hissing words under his breath, it didn't seem as if he was very triumphant in his attempt, "Vizza ..."

"You need help?"

He scowled at her, "Lu'ko'fo."

Rolling her eyes, Gokuu went over to the other injured guest, laying a table next to him and his futon before putting the food down. She said to him as she took the chopsticks up, and stabbed it into the yakisoba so that it would stand up on end in the noodles, "Your friend there isn't very nice at all. I think he's rude. At least, you seem to be trying to be polite."

Only quirking an eyebrow at her, he sighed, and then muttered, "Seko reblo."

"Okay, now let me help you sit up," gently taking his shoulder, Gokuu pushed him up into a sitting position, getting his pillow to brace his back and then several other pillows and such soft things. She smiled when he raised an eyebrow as a giant teddy bear that Yamucha had given her helped in sitting him up.

"Open up," she lifted the chopsticks with the strings of noodles in it to his face.

He stared at the chopsticks, food, and Gokuu for the longest time before his mouth finally creaked open to allow entry. On the other end of the chopsticks, Gokuu clearly understood how he must have felt - to be so suddenly shoved into this state of helplessness - so she waited for him patiently, as she was doing for the older man. His arms _looked_ powerful, but she could feel that near to none of his energy was back. She had set his leg, and wrapped his chest as best she could, but both of those together obviously was too much even for him.

If he was hungry enough, he would have to turn to her for help.

So, she fed the long-haired man who - after the first bite - suddenly grinned, "Mm! Nappa! Kuaip'per saft po komko!"

"Graah," he grunted back. "Bupi komko!"

He laughed at the other man, "Buk, saft po komko." He directed his attention to Gokuu, and smirked before opening his mouth wide.

Praise ... He had been praising her! Gokuu gladly shoved the man's face full of the yakisoba, beaming in pride when he just kept opening his mouth for more. Glancing over at the other man, she noted that he looked extremely peeved.

She sighed, "Are you going to let me help you now?"

He sneered at her as if somehow knowing what she was saying, and then snorted loudly, looking over at the food on the table beside him. Gokuu finished doling the food into the long-haired man's stomach, and then went over to kneel beside the larger man's futon. She reached out to grab his shoulders again, but the man only slapped her hands.

"Lu'ko'fo. Radittsu, hasne'ko'fo lu'po."

"Listen, if you're hungry, you're going to need my help."

---

Nappa snarled at the girl. He didn't care _how_ good Radittsu said the food was, it would be a hot day in space before he would let her help him.

"Come on, Radittsu. Tell the bitch to fuck off."

"I don't know how. It was pure luck that I even got her to cook the _both_ of us food. Good food at that, Nappa."

She pouted at him - ridiculously cute looking while doing it - and said in that weird language of hers, "Saa, Ojiisan, wakatteiru, demo ora ha tomodachi no ashi wo houtai suru yotei da yo."

"Look, lady, I don't care what your deal is. Now get out of my face!"

Stiffening in offense, she picked up the low table - with the food on it - and brought it over to Radittsu, smiling at the long-haired _third-class_, "Taberanai ka?"

Said third-class glanced over at Nappa before he smirked, and then nodded at her, "Yeah, I'm still hungry. And that stuff's great."

A rasping laugh - which sounded more like a cough - came from the other side of the room, and the girl's attention was grabbed immediately. She rushed to Turles' side, checking him over with tender looking hands, "Doushita no ka?"

Turles seemed to ignore her for the time being, coughing up his laughter, "Did ... did you see that? The chit's more willing ... to help a low-level soldier than a known ... general. Tough ... bitch, huh?"

"Shut up, Turles! Go back to playing dead like the bitch you are!"

"Ojisan, hanashinaide kure. Hageshiku chi wo nagasu."

Finally, he looked at her, and then frowned in thought, "You ... look like ... Pinkila."

She sighed, a pleading look on her face, "Onegai, hanashinaide."

"She does, doesn't she?" Turles' nephew's voice uttered.

"In her face," he said, his voice getting softer, and then he coughed hard, "her voice ... Bardock had a ... good wife ..."

Nappa grumbled to himself sourly, "Who care's about that? ... Feh ... The gravity is pathetic here ..."

Whoever she was had been rather content with Turles' yap shut, but then twittered all over again when he chuckled, "Says the man that can't lift himself up to even eat breakfast."

"That's it, Turles! I'm - aargh!" Nappa had attempted to sit up again, but ended up straining his crushed chest again instead, the large man falling back onto the mattress.

As Turles hacked out another dry bout of laughter, she went back to Nappa, trying to soothe him, "Ugokinaide kure. Itami ha-"

In a fit of rage, Nappa swung, and hit her, sending the small girl across the room. If he had been in better shape, she likely would have gone through all of the walls which met her, but instead, due to his weakened state, she only bounced against the wall to fall to the floor.

"A - ah ... itetete ..."

"Nappa!"

The blood of his face suddenly drained completely, making him shudder. His head would have lowered in shame before facing the top of his shiney head toward Vegeta, but being in his laid out state, it was near to impossible to move his head in such a way, "I'm sorry for waking you ..."

"Fool. The first woman who ... willingly helped a face that's as ugly as yours ... and you try to smash her face in ... retaliation? And you all seem ... to have forgotten to download their ... language. Fucking lot of good ... that'll do me."

Radittsu asked, "How do you know that?"

"Nappa's stupid ... hissy fit didn't wake me up ... I've been ... up for a while."

Suddenly, the girl shot up, and dashed to Vegeta's side, "Ojisan, hanashinaide kudasai."

He regarded her silently before speaking as smoothly as he seemed able to, "Namae ha ... nan da ka?"

"Eh? Son Gokuu desu." She smiled slightly, and bowed her head to him a notch, "Hajimemashite. Onamae ha?"

He frowned softly then, and then took a deep breath, "Ore ha Saiyajin no Ouji da."

Nappa and the others waited for the realization to hit her face when they heard 'Saiya' in Vegeta's nonsensical sounding words - for her to back away, scream in terror, or even try to kill them.

"... Hen na namae ne?"

They didn't expect her to giggle.

"Mm, sou da ... Ore mo Vegeta da na." Vegeta smirked, and chuckled in response, but then coughed hard, his whole frame shaking, "Fuck ..."

"Daijoubu, demo ugokanai hazu desu. Mou ashi wo houtai suru."

He nodded after a moment, and then she looked his body over slowly, making Nappa's lip curl back in disgust. Just what did she think she was doing eyeballing the prince like that? And Vegeta was just letting her!

"Vegeta, why are you lett-?"

"Shut up," but Nappa was not to be detered.

"She offends you with her eyes wandering like that! Why isn't she taking us to a hospital?"

Nappa heard Radittsu speak up, and he seemed to be of like mind, but his tone was much lighter - full of hope, "Yeah, or somewhere with regen tanks. My hand - our hands won't heal properly without them."

"I'm aware ... of that, but I'm also ... aware that Freeza ... will find us if we so ... much as _step_ into a hospital." He took a deep breath, and then said in a booming voice that startled the girl, "I will not be humiliated again. The bastard will die before he tries to dishonor the Saiyajin race once more."

"Ya - yamero!" The prince seemed startled for some reason. Perhaps he had forgotten she was there? Nappa thought briefly that it was due to her suddenly soft and sad eyes, "Daijoubu da yo."

Nappa grimaced, and sat up with a surge, his chest aching, but he ignored it, "Stop looking at him!"

"Shut up! She's ..." Vegeta cringed, and hard, the girl leaning over him worriedly as her eyes continued to wander across his body, sickening Nappa with how she looked nearly casual about it, "Daijoubu ... it's ... she's saying 'It's all ... right.'" He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, "It's all right."

---

Alternate Timeline Almost a 'What if Radittsu hadn't come to Earth' fic. This is a couple of months after the reunion at Kame House in the beginning of DBZ.

I'll try to keep it simple here, and put it up front like this:

Son Gokuu 428 (Actually stated in the manga that Gokuu was 416, but I think after a few months of training, it'd have gone up about this much after the reunion.)

Radittsu 1,250 (More like implied in the manga because he equals in strength to them Saiba thingies.)

Paragus 2,600 (I've actually never really thought about his power level before ... Got any complaints about his power level though? Talk to me, I can reason out a decent power level for him if you got reason enough to believe he's stronger.)

Nappa 4,580 (He seemed pretty freaked out that Gokuu had been rating at 5,000 when he was approaching, so ...)

Turles 12,360 (... Another uncertainty, but I think that when Gokuu fought him, the Kai Ou Ken was used, so that's got to count for something.)

Vegeta 18,000 ( . ;; We'll just keep this at a nice round number ...)

Brolli 340,000 (X.x Uh ... I'm actually using the DBZ card game for him since I think it gets a bit complicated once Super Saiyajin comes into play - come talk with me if you will about this. And don't give me the LSSJ bull - he's younger in this fic, so he's also weaker than in the movies. This is his top power level, and not his power level when he's brainwashed.)

---


	2. Chapter 1: Hashi

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter One:  
_Hashi_

Gokuu stirred from sleep, rubbing her eyes tiredly before smiling, and then rose from her ...

Couch?

_Huh? How'd I get here?_ Suddenly it all came rushing back to her, and she padded over to her room to peek in on the six beings inside. She ducked back out when she realized that her tail was out in the open for them to see if any were awake.

The prince of Saiyajin. Was she Saiyajin too? A Saiyajin like Vegeta and his men? There was so much that she wanted to ask of him. Every other second of him being awake, Gokuu had been ready to yank her tail out of her pants where she had hidden it to show him, and then ask him, 'Am I one of you?'

However, she had been so busy with wrapping, and feeding them all that she didn't want to waste anymore time. They all seemed to have stomachs even larger than her, and that was saying something!

_Or maybe not ... what if all Saiyajin have to eat a lot. I probably eat less that they do because I'm so much smaller,_ Gokuu thought to herself as she went back to the living room to put her clothes back on. After making sure that her tail was safely hidden down her trousers, she went back to her room to walk through the path she had made around the futon.

Checking the one-eyed man's temperature again, Gokuu then took the wet cloth from his forehead to dampen it with cool water again before replacing it back onto his brow, "There, don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

She didn't know why she was talking to him; they were all still asleep. At least, it seemed that way until she turned to see Vegeta staring at her, "Oh, you're awake again. Hungry? I was about to go fishing."

"Starving," he answered, and she didn't blame him.

He had fainted from the pain when she had been setting his arm and legs. Gokuu had been unable to feed him because of this, but it made it quite easy to clean and sew up his face, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

---

Watching the girl return from wherever she had gone to, Turles rose one of his arms, "Hey, little one ..."

She glanced over at him before checking up on the sleeping prince for some reason, murmuring to herself, "Aitsu ha nemurikonda ... Ojisan, nan da yo?" The young woman had directed that question at him, and he crooked his fingers to her.

"Come 'ere."

Approaching him, she sat beside him on the floor, "Hm?"

He pointed at himself, tapping his chest, "Turles." Then he pointed at her, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Taa ... Tur ..." she smiled nervously, and tilted her head to the side, "Nani?" f

"Turles," he repeated, "Turles. And you are?"

"Tur ... res ... Turles ... Turles?" When he nodded, she smiled brighter, pointing at herself, "Son Gokuu."

"Son Goku ..."

"Go_kuu_," she said, stressing the last part a bit.

Nodding, he said, "Go_kuu_ ... Go_kuu_ ... Okay, Gokuu, nice to meet you."

She bowed her head to him, "Hajimemashite."

"... Hajimeishata?"

"Ah ... anou ..." she began to smile, and said slower for him, understanding that he wanted to talk to her in some way, "Hajimemashite."

---

Vegeta suddenly realized that he was awake when he heard the young girl speaking softly in Saiyago, "Water ..."

He tried to sit up, only then remembering that he was very much wounded, and he cried out in pain, shouting out in the roughest language that he knew, "Fucking hell!"

She was suddenly beside him, cooing in her own language again, "You shouldn't move, Vegeta. You're still too hurt."

"You were speaking in Saiyago?" He suddenly grated out in her language.

"Saiyago? Well, yes, I think so," she said, and then she smiled. "Oh, since you're awake now, I can get you your food, huh?" The girl winked as if sharing a small joke with him, "I bet you're still very, very hungry."

"Of course," he murmured, his nose twitching after he sniffed the air for food. Whatever it was smelled _divine_.

"She and I were trying to talk," he heard Turles say after she had gone out of the room. "She seems like a quick learner."

His bodyguard, Nappa, put in, "They were hanging all over each other. It was sickening."

"I don't care about what ... Turles does ... in his spare time, Nappa."

"But in the public eye-?"

"I don't care, Nappa!" He kept quiet after that.

"Okay," she returned a few minutes later with quite a few steaming dishes, putting them beside his futon before taking her chopsticks, and grabbing what looked like some kind of meat. "Here. Open up."

Vegeta froze, becoming quite aware of his vulnerability. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nappa glowering at him, still likely upset over how close this girl had gotten to him. He appeared to be even angrier than before because she was now being audacious enough to feed him! A privelege that had usually been given to a Saiyajin's mate or even - dare he think it - lover.

"No, I can try doing it myself." How he would do that, Vegeta had no clue.

He watched her bite her lip, and then she shook her head, "That's ridiculous. You can't do that or you'll end up hurting yourself. I won't help you in making your injuries worse."

"How very contradictory," he muttered, feeling a growl rise from deep in his chest. "You say you wish me no more harm, but starving me would surely do that."

"And so would allowing you to drop hot dishes over yourself, and unsetting your bones." There came a pout to her full lips then, "You would never be able to pick anything up with your arm and both hands broken anyway, Vegeta. I really don't mind feeding you."

"But _I_ mind! I'm not going to let you shovel food into my mouth like a child!"

Exasperated, she asked, "What's wrong with me feeding you?"

"You're not my lover - I don't fuck you."

She turned an interesting shade of gray before her cheeks and then the rest of her face flooded with blood, "Wha ... what?"

He felt his cheeks heat up as he repeated, "You're not my lover ... and I certain would never deign to submit to carnal desires for a scrawny little girl."

Vegeta watched as her own cheeks turned into an odd shade of gray before her entire expression turned into that of red rage, "'Carnal desires?' You pervert!"

"I say it in the best way I know how, and you call me a pervert?"

She sputtered, indignant, "You thought _that_ was best? Telling me I'm a scrawny little girl? That's the best way? You're a nasty pervert!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Letting out a deep snarl, Vegeta managed to sit up, leaning toward her to show off his fangs threateningly. If the little bitch would not retract her assessment of him, surely the baring of his growing fangs would quickly change her mind. She gave out a lazy huff, ignoring him as she started to eat the food she had brought out for him. Vegeta stopped growling with a surprised start, and stared at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating your food," she said. "It'll go to waste if I just wait for you to stop being a nasty pervert" - he growled sharply - "and for you to apologize."

"Apologize for _what_? For you calling me a pervert?"

"But you are!" She began to blush again, the ends of those sticks that she used to eat with resting against her lips, "You talking about ... about ..."

Scowling, he said, "I told you - 'lover' is the best word I know for it."

Her eyebrows raised, "'Lover?' You think I'm upset about _that_?"

"You're ... you're not?"

She shook her head, starting to smile a little, "Nope."

"Then what the hell is the matter with you?"

Her cheeks flushed faintly again, "Could ... you maybe not talk about carnal desires so carelessly?"

"..." He shook his head, completely bewildered, "How about I just drop the whole subject of sex in its entirety?"

"Um ... okay." She fiddled with the sticks again - chopsticks if his download wasn't totally skewered - before glancing back up at him, "Still hungry?"

"Are you going to give me the food so I can feed myself?"

"No."

"Then no."

---

Radittsu threw the hashi down, snarling at the hacking Turles - that seemed the only way that Turles could laugh ever since Dodoria had stepped on his chest.

"I'd like to see _you_ try it!" Beside Radittsu, the small female smiled before picking up the hashi to patiently place them back into his left hand.

"Ojisan," she gained his attention, holding her own two sticks together without effort. "Ne?"

Scowling at the two sticks in his own hand, he attempted to straighten them out into at least a semblance of what she seemed to be doing with her hand. He was failing, naturally, since he had only one hand with which to manuever the sticks, and he was doing it with his less dexterious hand - his right hand still a painful mass of nerves.

Suddenly, Radittsu smirked, "Hey! I think I got it!"

"Ahn?" She leaned closer to him, causing the large Saiyajin male to stare at her in wonder. _She ... she really doesn't fear us, does she? She must be the biggest moron I've ever encountered. Not scared of a Saiyajin ... and six of us are right in front of her!_ "So-"

Nappa screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Who does she think she is? Getting so close like that. I'd crush her head-"

"If Vegeta would only give you permission," Turles finished the most common of the tirades that Nappa shouted throughout the day, and then hacked out his laugh again, "but I think ... the real reason is that you ... _can't_."

The larger of the two males grimaced sourly, "Well ... that would be a totally different story if Vegeta would stop mooning over her like some moonstruck little shite."

"Fuck, Nappa, he bites her head off more than you seem to. You know how pissed off he is," Radittsu mumbled as he gradually accomplished conversing with the two of them, and at least holding the hashi in place. A moment after he realized that he was doing so correctly - what with the girl smiling and shouting "Yatta! Yatta!" over and over - he tried opening and closing the end of the sticks, and he got the ends to touch the other briefly. He messed up when he attempted the act again after pulling the ends back apart, but he was vaguely pleased that he had succeeded in even that small amount.

"Hey, we're hungry, and-"

Radittsu said dryly, "I fucking wonder why."

"I'm not going to be spoon fed like some infant!"

Furious, he chucked the hashi at Nappa, the two sticks pelting his head, but doing no damage, "You think I _like_ not being able to use my hand any more?" Nappa shut his mouth, "Huh? Answer me, Nappa! My _right_ hand, Nappa, the one I used the most, and now it's like it's gone. I'm pissed. Vegeta's pissed. Everybody's pissed off! Shut the fuck up."

"... Ojisan." Turles, Nappa, and Radittsu turned their heads to stare at her. Radittsu had been almost certain that she would not have been there beside them after that tirade of his, but there she was - holding out another pair of chopsticks to him, and saying, "Hashi?"

The smile that came over her lips when he hesitantly took the hashi, _should_ have sickened him, but instead he just tried not to snarl too much at the little thing. He still figured that they were lucky their heads weren't on pikes because of their ferocity.

"... Hey, Nappa."

He grunted, looking away from the girl, "What?"

"You really do need to eat something. I didn't help Vegeta just to get my hand crushed, and to watch him whither away and die."

"So why do you want _me_ to eat?"

Glancing over at Vegeta to see if he was breathing evenly, Radittsu then leaned toward Nappa a bit to murmur, "If Vegeta sees you eating-"

"Hashi, hashi!"

With a sigh, Radittsu started trying to work the hashi out in his left hand again, "If Vegeta sees you eating, he might stop trying to act tough. He'd at least be a few days closer to letting the chit feed him."

Nappa would not need the young woman's help to eat exactly, but to actually sit up. Once Vegeta saw how he was acting, perhaps he'd let down his pride enough to let himself be fed. After all, _both_ of Vegeta's hands were wrapped up as protectively as Radittsu's useless right hand, and for the same reason too. He _had_ to have her feed him because of the beating Freeza had given him.

Which was why he was attempting to use the hashi utensil, then the girl would have more time to do so, and not waste more time on Radittsu.

After a while, the general shifted on his mattress, "All right, I'll do it. Only reason why is because of Vegeta though, okay?"

"Oh, come now," Turles said, "you were going ... to cave soon ... anyway."

"... Was not."

"Yatta! Omee ha yattan da!"

"Hm?" Radittsu looked over at her, and then suddenly became aware of him opening and closing the ends of the two hashi sticks, "... Ha! See that?"

"So?" Nappa rolled his eyes.

He scowled over at him, "Hey, these things are hard." Radittsu then looked over at the girl, _... What was her name again?_ "... Goko?"

She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed for him that he had forgotten, "Gokuu. Son Gokuu."

"Gokuu ... Son Radittsu?" _Did she just say 'I am Gokuu?'_

Blinking, she then giggled, "Iya, Son ja nai yo. Ora ha Son da."

"... Yeah, whatever."

She didn't say anything to that for a while before asking, "Radittsu?"

Smirking he nodded, "Yeah, I'm Radittsu."

"... Yeah, I'm Gokuu ..." she beamed at his surprised expression.

"I told you ... she was quick," Turles managed to say. "Mizu."

"Water," she replied cheerfully.

"Good ... Tabemono."

"Food," and then she giggled. "Saa, harahetta mo ..."

Nappa looked at Turles, "What was that last part?"

Turles smirked, "No clue."

"Ne, Turles-san, Radittsu-san, tabenai mo ka?"

Sitting up straighter, Radittsu smirked, "I know what _that_ means. Bring on the chow!" After the girl left, he said without turning his head, "And, Nappa, don't forget what you're doing for Vegeta. Might be best to practice doing it without cringing from her touch."

"But Nappa ... is allergic, remember?" Turles smiled dryly, eyes rolling toward Nappa. "He'll ... grow boobs ... and bare us children ... if he's ... touched."

"Shut up, you damned space pirate!"

---

Power levels are the same as last chapter since Gokuu-chan hasn't gone out to go train since she's taking care of these boyos.

And uh ... ; Things will speed up in the next chapter, and a few more things about the boys will become more apparent.

---


	3. Chapter 2: Birds and Monkeys

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Two:  
_Birds and Monkeys_

He was awake.

However, he always seemed to be awake. Vegeta had no device to tell the time of day, but he knew that he was only sleeping in bits and pieces, and he would be awake in longer stretches of time. Though Saiyajin did not sleep often, he knew that his state of unrest would prove to be harmful to his healing body. Yet, even so, Vegeta could not find the sense of ease to really lay back and let slumber claim him - it just wasn't in him anymore.

Being in a strange, possibly hostile environment did that to him, and he was not sure if his mind would be able to be put to rest when there were so many unknowns about his current situation.

That woman especially.

That _girl_.

Goker or something. He had translated it as 'void of enlightenment' when she had told him before, so ... Gokuu. Kuu for 'sky or void.' He refused the translation of 'enlightened sky' just for the hell of it. The former translation was more amusing anyway.

She was too vapid to be given the other translation anyway. And a rude, sickening individual to boot.

Radittsu seemed to adore the tiny thing though, and Turles was fond of her. In their own ways. According to what Nappa had told him - said Nappa was in a much better mood ever since he had started eating, the stupid fool - they were acting toward her as they would have a female teammate if on Vegeta-sei.

For a wonder, she appeared to be acting as a female teammate would have responded. Of course, the void - he smirked to himself - was much too jovial for that, but it was remarkable how similar she seemed when they were talking to each other.

Even stranger yet, was the miniscule accent she had started to develop over the days. He supposed that it had been there in the beginning, but it seemed to grow as time went on. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Turles and Radittsu spoke to her more often in Saiyago than Vegeta and Nappa - Paragus and Brolli still unconscious lumps near by - however, that sounded like an excuse he made up for himself. Vegeta had never been a very optimistic man, but his chest thrilled with excitement at his thoughts.

The lower-class male, Radittsu, had spoken of a younger sister once - just once, but he had held onto that hope for a scant few years until he nearly forgot about it.

Until then.

His younger sister had an unlucky name too. _What was it again ...?_

---

**I figured this would be a better way to catch some people's attention. **

**Arika: 'Namae' is name - she thought it was weird that 'Saiyajin no Ouji' was his name. And it's Bejiita when Vegeta's name is written in Japanese - more like Beji-ta actually ... But most Japanese spell his name as Vegeta when they write it out in Roman letters. Oh, and I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that I use the Japanese names because ... just looks to me that the way I spell them is the way everyone spells - unless you mean Gokuu when everyone else says Goku, so then I shoot them ... . ;;;; I mean ... **

**Dai the Saiyan: I kind of forgot to respond to these things when I did that new spangled reply thingie ...** _Super Saiyan is 50x base powerlevel - that might help you figure out a reasonable PL for Brolli if he's alrady SSJ_ **... XP The hell would be his base power level? The 340,000 number I spewed out? ... Heh, spewed ...**  
_Raditz is actually 1200 - you're 50 ki off (not that it really makes a difference) and I think the Nappas was somewhere between 120-160._ **Actually, it's stated pretty clearly in the manga that Radittsu is 1250 - same as the Saiba things. O.o; And if Nappa was only about 160, then Chaotsu would've _kicked ass_ against him.**

_It may also help some readers if you used the american dub names, as not to arouse confusion, but it's your choice_ **XP What American dub names? Mrrrrph ... **

**Okay, I'm done. Now go read.**

---

He opened his eyes with some effort, flickering around as he watched the blurring people slowly come back into focus before they moved again, and then they were again indistinct blurs.

Paragus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, "What ...?"

"Ojiisan," there was a light, beautiful voice, and a warm hand pressed to his forehead - it was soft. "Masaka, ojiisan, omee ha sameranakatta. Onnetsu akka suru yo."

"Nguh ... what ...? Brolli ... where's Brolli?"

"Nn? ..." She spoke as if talking to the side to someone else, "Brolli ha dare da?"

"Brolli ... is here," he heard Turles' voice, and he winced.

_They're both still alive? Who else is still alive? Surely not the prince. He was almost torn apart, and not even he could survive that much damage. Radittsu maybe. And with luck, the big brute Nappa is dead with his prince ... But who is the girl? Unless I hit my head harder than I thought and completely forgot about a Saiyajin female among us. No, no, she must be a newly acquired addition._

His eyes squinted open again, and he wondered why he was still in so much pain. And why was it hard for him to move his leg? _Why wasn't I put into a regen tank? ... Oh, gods, they found out. They found out somehow, and they're just going to leave me to die!_

"Daijoubu da yo," the girl murmured, her soft fingertips lighting across his creased forehead. "Omee wo wasureranain. Mitoru da."

_Those words ... haven't I heard that before?_ All he could remember about them though was darkness, and cool air on his face - wind from lower ground, sweeping upwards and whisking away the feverish heat from his body - the stars glimmering down on him through dark green boughs.

"Taberanai ka?"

"She wants to know if you're hungry," said Radittsu, and Paragus opened his eyes to find out if he was able see the others.

Turles butted in, "Actually, I think ... she's saying ... 'Will you eat?'"

"No," Paragus froze at the sound of Vegeta's voice, "it's 'Won't you eat.'"

"... Won't you eat?" Came the female's voice again, and Paragus' eyes widened.

"Hm, she _is_ quick," Vegeta seemed to admit to someone outloud, but no one answered him in turn - not for a while at least.

"She's not too bright otherwise, but she's been picking it up like ..." Turles let it hang there tauntingly.

When her face began to look not so blurry, Paragus understood just what Turles was teasing them all with. If he could have put her in armor and on the streets of Vegeta-sei, she would have blended into the crowd with little to no effort. Instinctively, he looked down around her waist - he found it a lovely waist, but he didn't find what he was searching for.

"Did she lose her tail?"

Paragus watched as Vegeta said slowly, shooting a glare at Nappa, "She gets pretty close to me, but since Nappa keeps shouting at her and making her go to him to see what the fuck's wrong, I can't get a good lock on her scent."

The girl, seemingly unable to understand Vegeta, just rose to her feet, and walked out of the room.

"Serves you right for trying to smell her," Nappa grunted.

Something flashed white around Vegeta's mouth, and Paragus thought to himself that he was likely baring his fangs again, "Our entire race is on the brink of extinction, there is a possible chance of saving it, and you persist in trying to make me keep up this farce mode of politeness that I don't possess? This will _not_ go on any longer, Nappa. We need to know the truth. We need to live on, and we need to show Freeza that he will not keep us down!"

_Hm, if I didn't hate him and his father so, I think I would follow the shitty sprat ... A young female though? Once Vegeta dies off, Brolli and I can take over the pack, and we will start the race over again. Maybe here. The wind here was nice and cool._ Smirking to himself, Paragus trailed his eyes toward the unmoving body that must have been Brolli. He focused, and, after a while, recognized his son's face. There seemed to be something missing though, and, frowning, he tried to think of what.

Light shining into the room from the window suddenly glinted off of something on the floor, and Paragus tried to focus his eyes onto that. It was golden - some kind of circlet, and there was a jewel ...

Paragus paled.

She had taken off Brolli's headband.

---

After the girl finished feeding the pale, famished Paragus, she looked over at Vegeta, and asked, "Taberanai ka?"

"Kutabatchimae."

Radittsu watched as she sighed, and rolled her eyes, tired, before she gathered the plates, idly eating what had been left over from Paragus' meal. What had been left was a substantial amount for most species, but she seemed to treat it like a snack, and he bit his lip, thinking that over in his mind. He himself had considered it as a light snack for later if he was hungry, but she had folded it all into her stomach with ease. Sloppy to be sure, but every scrap ended up in her mouth regardless - it reminded him of his father for a moment.

Nappa and Vegeta were still shooting glares at the other, and often muttering choice words.

The tide broke when Gokuu finally left the room, and Vegeta snarled viciously. Radittsu was ready to watch him foam at the mouth too, "Common courtesy no longer exists! If the chit _is_ Saiyajin, she would be laughing at you if she could understand your pathetic words!"

"And who's to say that she wouldn't turn her nose up to your brazen idea? She may laugh at me, but she very well might _ignore_ you!"

_Ooh ... Vegeta's seething now ... Too bad I don't have a snack for the show._

Vegeta leaned toward Nappa slighly - not very threatening looking as he was still flat on his back, "Damn it, Nappa, even that ditz should know sense when she sees it - or I'll smack sense upside her fucking dull head!"

"Radittsu-san," she came in, glancing over at Vegeta and Nappa, but otherwise ignoring them, and kneeled beside him, murmuring quietly, "Why are they ...?" She frowned to herself as she tried to think of the word in the Saiyajin's native language.

"So what if she sees sense? Ever thought the gods might play a joke on us, and she's too young to reproduce yet? Or even infertile?"

Growling deeply, Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Don't even _suggest_ it, Nappa."

She suddenly laughed, "Why are they like drunks?"

His eyes widened, and Radittsu covered his mouth, but the sudden guffaw came anyway. Nappa and Vegeta whirled their heads toward him and Gokuu, "She ... she ...!" He pointed at the girl, "Turles, I can't believe you taught her that!"

"Hey, she brought me ... that sake stuff. Had to ... teach her."

"Oi, nansai da ka?"

Her eyes widened slightly - apparently startled that Vegeta had directed his attention toward her so quickly, "Ahm? Nijuuyon sai ..."

Smirking, Vegeta said, "She's well into the breeding age - one point for me. Onna. Omae ha umidasareru ka?"

"Achaa ..." She huffed, but Radittsu could see her cheeks become pink, "Nani wo ...?"

"Ke, kisama ha umareru ka? Umiotosareru ka?"

"U ... umiotosu? Yamero! Baka!"

Turles grunted, "I know _that_ word."

The prince yelled at him, "Shut up, Turles!" He looked back over at her, "Nan da to?" Vegeta snapped, "'Yamero?' Uyamatte, bakayarou. Ore ha Saiyajin no Ouji!"

---

She slapped him, "I don't care _who_ you are ... you can be king of the world, but you said that you would stop talking about that. Even a Saiyajin Prince like yourself must show some respect, and you're not getting any from me until you do."

... She _slapped_ him!

Vegeta seethed, his cheek skin aching, "You don't know shit about what it is to be a Saiyajin Prince." He felt like spitting, but he knew he wouldn't be able to purse his lips together properly with his sown cheek. It was agony just to talk, but he was getting the hang of it with the corner of one side of his lips feeling oddly loose and about to split with every word out of his mouth. He _had_ been until the little twit had slapped his good cheek!

The girl sighed, "... I won't argue with you, but you need to stop talking about that ... stuff. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not be a part of some sick fantasy. Now you need to stop talking, and just rest. You look like you need it."

"What ... what is all of this? What do you hope to gain out of it?"

Frowning softly, the girl cocked her head to the side, "'Gain' ...? Apparently, I'm not getting anything, Vegeta." She said the name as if she was tasting it - like her little tongue had dabbed out of her mouth delicately to lap at it, tender, and slow. "Especially not the thanks."

Vegeta snapped out of his trance, "There's a lot to gain from us. Just one of our pods alone would feed you and your family for years, and you know that well. We're weak, and I'm almost certainly beyond the aid of the regen tanks. You could kill us easily - you don't even have to pilfer an energy conjuror to do it. Just stab a knife straight into our black hearts."

"... Why" - she whispered so softly that if his ears had been any less sharp, her voice would have been a muffled murmur lost in the wind - "would I want to do any of that?"

He was ready to bare his fangs again, but then he heard several voices from outside, "Gokuu-chan!"

She did not answer them, just stared at the abruptly silent Vegeta before she slowly rose, "I'll be right out!" To Vegeta, she said in a whisper, "I promised you that you would not go to a hospital, and I have never broken a promise ... So I also promise that I will take care of you and the others the very best I know how."

When she left the room, Vegeta ground his fangs together, his mind racing as he listened to the new voices outside. _What the hell is going on? Did she summon these people? But what for? Perhaps she's telling the truth to an extent, and she herself doesn't like to kill, so she called in others to do the dirty work for her. That sneaky bitch!_

Looking over at the more alert than usual Saiyajin, Vegeta grunted softly, "You know what awaited you when you came to me. I think it might have come for us now."

The grim faces which greeted him assured him that none would run - despite the fact that they couldn't run even if they wanted to.

The voices outside swelled with elation - likely with the approach of the void, "Gokuu-chan! Long time, no see!"

"Only a few months."

"Yeah, but you only visited us last time for a few days after being gone for what? Years? Then you ran off again to do who knows what."

Gokuu answered the male voice, "Aw, I'm sorry. I just wanted to do some more training."

A new female voice popped out of the crowd, "No more training! I say it's time for shopping!"

"Bulma-chan, I can't run out to do that now."

"Sure, you can! Just change out of your training clothes, and get some jeans on, and a regular t-shirt."

"But um ..."

There was a new male voice that murmured - deeper than the last, "Hey, Gokuu, who's in your house? You got visitors?"

"They ... fell out of the sky."

"Huh?" The Bulma voice asked, "What did?"

"Some birds, and now they can't fly. I'm going to take care of them until they're well enough to fly again."

"Poor little things. Don't want to leave them, right?" There was a slight pause, perhaps she had nodded silently? "Can we come in and see 'em?"

"No, sorry. I'm trying to make them get used to me, and you guys might shock them."

Regardless, the young woman did not return back into the house until after a good half hour, _and_ after a promise of something called a 'barbeque' the following week. When she walked back into the room with the six Saiyajin, Vegeta noticed the happy, little smile upon her face, and felt a unhappy, little scowl come over his own.

"... Hey," she looked up at him, the smile fading slightly, "are you a bird too?"

The scowl turned into a huge smirk when she slowly reached behind herself to pull a darkly furred tail from out of her pants, "I'm really one of you? A Saiyajin?"

He exhaled a deep sigh of relief - almost like those words, though uncertain sounding, confirmed everything, "I know of no other creature that could have a tail like ours, and _not_ be a Saiyajin."

"What about monkeys?"

"... What?"

---

Um ... XP Another quick update by me. I hope I have enough inspiration to continue this - it's been fun so far.

I wasn't sure when I should have introduced to Vegeta and the others about the new Saiyajin among them, but ... well, that's a central part of the story - not really anyway. So I figured I should just get it out of the way so I don't have to worry about it much, and so I can have the others start calling her Kakarotto in their heads. ; Because it's really weird for me to keep having them think of her as girl or even ... XP 'Gokuu.'

So, yeah, it's out now.

---


	4. Chapter 3: Musical Instruments

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Three:  
_Musical Instruments_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck ..." Radittsu wriggled on his bed a few more times, still propped up against the little mountain of pillows and that weird, huge, brown ... _thing_ that Kakarotto called a Teddy Bear.

He glanced over at his sister - after much deliberation, Radittsu and Turles had decided that she _had_ to have been that little noisy brat they saw only once in the maternal ward - and grimaced when he saw that she was busy trying to get warm broth past Brolli's limp lips. The son of Paragus had yet to even bat an eyelash at how his slumbering body was being treated. Kakarotto had somehow managed to lift him enough so that his head was resting half against her upper arm, and half against the side of her breast.

It had been enough to make him want to reach over, and rip out his throat - especially if Brolli had been conscious - but the stick-figured Saiyajin was lucky that Radittsu was feeling gracious over regaining his younger sibling.

Besides, he _really_ had to piss.

"... Kakarotto," he finally grunted, and she looked up at him curiously.

"Hm? Nani?"

He opened his mouth to express his distress, but then realized that he had no idea how he would tell her that he needed to ... go. Finally, he just pointed at Vegeta, "Vegeta. Go wake Vegeta up."

Pausing only momentarily, Kakarotto then scratched the back of her head, "Anou ... What?"

Groaning, he smacked his forehead with his good hand before glowering at her, "Wake Vegeta up! He needs to tell you that I need to piss ..." He nearly whimpered, "Really, really bad ..."

"Hmm? Doushitanda ka?" Carefully laying Brolli back down, and setting aside the bowl of broth, she treaded over to his side, looking him over, "... Te ha itai da ka?"

_Grah ... okay ... te is hand ... itai ... Fuck! What's itai?_ "Uh ... Te ja nai. Not my hand!" He moaned, "My _bladder_ ... Wake up Vegeta."

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to bite it lightly as she leaned toward him, peering over him worriedly, "Nnn ..."

Radittsu put his hands over his lower abdomen, feeling the pressure build, "Damn it, I have to piss, Kakarotto."

Her eyes lighted up, and then she suddenly laughed, "Ah! Shonben, ne?"

"I don't know!"

She drew her arms around his chest, under his arms, and with a surprising amount of strength, she helped him stand upright. His broken thighbone protested, but the leg that had been pulled out of its socket had healed just fine, and only twinged a bit. So he wobbled to the utilities with his left leg dragging between them, and his right hopping, and thus jostled his already tortured bladder.

"I love you!" He was, of course, speaking to what must have been the utilities. It was a little higher up, and there was a strange metal nozzle pointing into it. However, when he tried going towards it, Kakarotto directed him to a much lower apparatus which was completely white with an oval shaped bowl, and an odd tower-like shape was behind it with some crescent-shaped handle on the upper left side.

"Kore ha toire no da. Sore ha nagashi datta yo," she giggled a bit. She lifted up the _two_ lids, and kept her arms under his shoulders to hold him still in front of the toilet.

As much as he needed to piss though, "... Shit, you have to hold me up like this while I go, don't you?"

"Nani?"

"... Never mind. Just don't look," he sighed, and worked at his shorts to pull them down enough after readjusting his almost done-for crotch guard. "Hm hmm hm ... Gah! I told you not to look!"

Kakarotto looked up from his business, and blinked _way_ too cutely, "Huh? Nani wo iutennen?"

---

Vaguely wondering why the whole room was basking in rays of orange, Vegeta then yawned, and shifted to stretch his back as much as he could given the circumstances. His stomach growled.

Glaring at the offending organ through his armor and chest, he tried to settle back into the bed. Kakarotto came into the room, carrying some strange looking stick. Yet, it was more like a long device with some metal bars, and then a much shorter, horizonal stick which looked soft - she was wrapping a small hand towel around it to add to it for some reason - which the longer part was perpendicular to.

It took him a moment to recognize a much more sophisticated looking crutch - compared to impromptu crutches that Vegeta had seen in the past for soldiers that had to wait to use a regen tank.

She fiddled with some knob-looking things, and somehow the crutch became taller. Measuring it to Radittsu's ride, she adjusted it so that it would span the length of his feet to just under his armpit. After that, she left the room, and came back with a device to mark a series of black lines - obviously the written part of the language she grew up knowing. Next she measured it up to Nappa, and did the same thing, making sure it was about the length from his feet to his armpits, and then marking his notch with more lines. Kakarotto did the same thing for Turles, and Paragus, skipping over the comatose Brolli who had nothing wrong with his legs, and then bit her lip when she turned around to see Vegeta.

He knew exactly what she was thinking when she sighed, and leaned the crutch against the wall beside the door. Vegeta didn't have the hands to grab hold of the crutch, nor any legs to brace himself up against with the crutch.

"I'm going to have to carry you around in my arms to get you to the bathroom ..."

His voice was deadpan, "What?"

"You're going to need to go sometime."

"So why do you have to carry me?"

Exasperated, she crossed her arms, and pouted - he supposed she was really trying to scowl at him, but it didn't look right what with how full her lips were, "What's more horrible to your pride? Me carrying you to the bathroom or peeing yourself?"

"... Point taken," Vegeta grunted, and closed his eyes.

She was silent for a while, and, from the sound of it, had not moved from her spot before asking, "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"What's with all of this? Go away," he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the orange light coming into the room with just his eyelids. It became just a little bit darker behind his eyes, however, squeezing one's eyes shut as he was doing was no way to relax and drop away into sleep.

Something soft was placed over his eyes, and he jolted, trying to sit up and thrash - anything to stop his assailant. _By the moon, I knew it! Nowhere is safe anymore, and nowhere ever will be!_

"Vegeta!" The soft thing was pulled away, "Vegeta, it's okay, it's only me."

The next soft thing that touched him was her hand - he could tell by the shape of the small appendage - and he tried to calm down, opening his eyes wide, and taking deep breaths. Her hand had touched down on his forehead, and it smoothed up, the fingers sinking into his hair. Like she was familiar with him. Too familiar.

Baring his enlargening fangs, Vegeta snapped them, but her arm moved out of the way before he could sink them into flesh, "Don't touch me!"

She gasped, and he watched her fall back to land on her rump with a soft exhale of shock, "... I'm just trying to help you."

"Don't help me," his voice felt dry, and sounded tired and hoarse to his ears. "Don't touch me, don't help me, don't even fucking _look_ at me ..."

Wordlessly, she extended her hand to show him a strange looking mask, and from its shape, he figured that it was used to cover eyes. Then she set it on his chest, laying it there before getting up.

He stared at the mask, glanced up to watch as the end of her tail disappeared with her out the door, and then looked at his useless hands.

_... Wow, I feel smart._ Mumbling to himself, Vegeta tried to get comfortable again, but then remembered that he couldn't get into any other position due to his three broken limbs and hands. There was only one position for him anymore, and that was on his back.

---

When she awakened, she could not formulate the why for quite a while before her eyes widened, and she got up to run to the front door. Peeking out into the star-filled night, she watched the shadows moving from unseen winds, and then looked for the shadows that were not moving in time with them.

_There,_ her mind whispered to her, and, upon seeing the out of place shadow, let her senses out to that spot, but felt no energy.

With a frown, she stepped out of her house anyway, and silently shut the door behind herself.

"Piccolo, is that you?" She braced her feet against the ground, her torso lowering into a defensive position as her arms raised, ready to block and to strike.

A tall figure stepped into view, topping Gokuu by at least half a meter, and a cruel smirk laced over his face, "Son Gokuu."

"I thought you would've had enough of me when we fought at the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament."

"It was never enough," Piccolo had tossed off his turban while she had been speaking, and he worked at his cape and shoulder pads next, "Now do an old demon a favor" - he went down into his more aggressive stance, his face suddenly a cold mask - "and die."

_What am I thinking? I can't fight Piccolo here. He might damage the house, and then the guys inside might get hurt more._ Her eyes narrowed when the Great Demon King, Piccolo, charged at her, _I have to lead him away._

Gokuu sprung over him, and out of his way. Thankfully, he stopped short before he bulldozed her house, turning around, and powering up an energy ball to throw at her.

With a surprised yelp that energy was being used so early in the match, Gokuu dropped to the ground to dodge it. She landed on her hands, and then pushed herself back up again when it passed, whirling to punch Piccolo - who had closed in after the blast missed her - in the chin.

_He got a lot faster,_ she thought as she felt her lips quirk up into a smirk.

Jumping, she brought up her knee to land it into his gut, and grabbed his ears, her forehead smashing into his with a resounding smack. Piccolo took hold of her shoulders, and swung her high into the air. For Gokuu, the tall green man below became like a dot upon the horizon, and she steadied herself in the air with little effort from her energy, floating there - just underneath the clouds.

Shouting, Piccolo leapt up, soaring toward her.

She almost laughed when she realized that Piccolo seemed to be the leading her away. Gokuu frowned, _Or towards something? ... All right, Piccolo, lead me to your trap._

"Hup!" Gokuu shifted so that she was cannonballing toward the green demon, facing him with a grin.

Rolling just out of reach at the last moment, he stretched out an arm, wrapping the right one around her ankles and up to her thighs. Eyes wide, Gokuu struggled against the restraints on her lower limbs, distracted enough that she didn't block the first of several rapid punches to her stomach and chest. Hissing, she brought her own fists up to dole her own attacks, and to counter any more of his.

Piccolo, only having one hand free, was hard pressed to defend himself and fight at the same time.

Finally, he released her by way of throwing her into the forest below. Her head cracked against a branch before she could attempt to regain her bearings, and she groaned softly as she held her head, resisting the urge to watch the sparks before her eyes.

Feeling him approaching, but _not_ feeling up to another bout so soon, Gokuu leap from tree to tree along the branches. The dizzy feeling gradually faded, and then she leapt up onto the higher branches of an evergreen before flying up high into the night sky to gain an aerial view. However, there was no sight of Piccolo, and his energy signature had disappeared. Eyes narrowing, she kept her senses stretched out, and then frowned softly. There was a large concentration of energy over ...

"Demon Light Killing Beam!" **(X.x I actually don't know if this is the right translation or not since I don't have my Shounen Jump stuff to look at or even my manga, but from what I remember of it, and other attacks from other anime, I think this is the best I can come up with for now. I'll change it later if it's not right - I just want it out for people to read.)**

She whirled around in shock at the voice, and ... _something_ struck her. A swirling beam of light and fierce energy which tore through the sky toward her, and she knew then that she was lucky that she had moved because this blast only struck her left shoulder. If she had been any slower, her heart would have disintegrated in seconds.

Clutching her shoulder to staunch the bloodflow, her eyes darted down to the source of the strange, new blast, panting harshly.

_He wasn't trying to lead me away ... He just needed to find a place for cover so he could charge that thing._ Rolling the whys over in her mind, Gokuu realized that if he had been able to create that new attack quickly, he would have used it at the beginning of the battle.

Why bother giving her a chance to live longer after all?

It was no longer safe out in the open, so Gokuu sunk back into the thick forest, searching for his energy with her senses, and his form with her eyes.

Going toward where she had last felt his energy just before the blast grazed out a portion of her shoulder, she scowled in annoyance when she caught no sign of the green man.

His energy abruptly swelled from right behind her, and, not wanting to give him anymore time to power that beast up, Gokuu dashed toward him, striking a blow to his temple with a swift kick. Piccolo grunted, and all of that energy vanished with his concentration. Smiling when most of that energy dissapated into the air, she let out a cry as she sent an energy blast at him. If the Demon King wanted to play hardball, Son Gokuu would always be up at bat.

---

"Yoku nemutta?" Radittsu blinked open his eyes, and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

Turles answered her in their language, "Yes."

There was a strangely disquieting hush after that, and Radittsu turned his head to see what was going on.

All would have seemed normal and regular - Kakarotto had just come into the room, bearing the first course of the breakfast meal which probably smelled like heaven to Vegeta who refused to eat still - except for the cuts, bruises, and the white band of gauze around her left shoulder.

With a growl, Radittsu somehow got himself to sit up, "What the hell happened to you?"

He knew she did not understand the words, but he saw that she seemed to understand their meaning when she avoided looking at him directly, saying unsurely in Saiyago, "... I fought."

"Huh, you must have lost too," he muttered angrily.

Tilting her head to the side curiously, she then looked at Vegeta who explained, "Omae ha maketa ka?"

"Iya da ... _Omeera_ ga katanakatta."

For whatever reason, Vegeta bristled at her words, "Ba ... Bakayarou! Kisama ha urusai yo ..."

She tilted her head to the side slightly before saying, "Deha, ora ha katta."

Vegeta grunted, "... Doushite omae ga katta da ka?"

Abruptly she smiled, and then whistled sharply for a moment, "Ora ha kuchibue wo fuita kara, Piccolo Dai Ma Ou no mimi wo kega shita."

"... What?" Vegeta looked over at them, and translated, "She said that she injured a great demon ... some king by just whistling."

"How the hell'd she manage that?" Nappa said.

When Vegeta asked, Kakarotto laughed, and tapped her ear, "Piccolo no mimi ha binkan no da."

---

Hmm ... XP Yay, I think almost all the pieces have been set now - so maybe one more bullshit chapter and a half, and then all the fun stuff happens.

Just one clue as to what might occur in the next chapter ...

Brolli wakes up.

---


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Hands

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Four:  
_Cold Hands_

Biting her bottom lip in chagrin as she dabbed Vegeta's forehead with cool cloth, she watched as his face just continued to seep the sweat of sickness. Her charges were all in varying degrees of illness, but they all had something in common, and that was that they were all getting worse and not better.

She decided to just lay the cloth on his brow, and hope it would keep him cool a while longer while he slept. Vegeta seemed to have the worst of it - cranky and unable to move much, thus making him more cranky, the man slept in fits, and often awoke with an awful start as if from a nightmare. When she had attempted to ask him about it, the man only snarled something that she didn't understand in Saiyago.

**_"Freeza iad'pa ..."_**

Gokuu couldn't stand watching them waste away into sickness, and it was worse with Vegeta because he refused to eat still, plus, his erratic sleeping habits would never aid the Saiyajin.

Pondering over ways in which to at least help him sleep, she had come up with nothing - a blank - and every hour, she waited with trepidation as his complexion switched from ash gray to burning red and back in a matter of minutes. However - it was a reluctant 'however' - Vegeta still refused to be taken to a hospital, and he always found some way to deter her from making him go.

_Are you going to wake up this time?_ She thought again when she knelt beside the one they called Brolli. It had been nearly a week, but the young Saiyajin had neither stirred nor blinked while he had been there, and it was beginning to worry Gokuu. Was she doing something wrong? What if he was in a coma? Was he going to make it?

Stamping down the questions for what seemed the hundredth time again, she set to work trying to prop him up long enough so that she could sit under him, his head in her lap or against her chest. Either way worked fine in getting the warm broth down his throat.

Worried that he would waste away if not fed in some way, Gokuu had started making him gallons of broth that she attempted to get most of down into his gullet. Brolli, of course, couldn't really object to this forceful treatment.

With a soft grunt, she tipped him onto his side, and climbed over him to get to the other side of his body before he fell off the bed ... again. All of the males in the room were surprisingly heavy. Helping them to their feet so they could get a good hold of the crutch was taxing enough, but then she also had to actually lift Vegeta up into her arms all the time.

And she still had no idea why Vegeta made her look away when he went - nothing that little Son Gokuu had never seen before. Except of course, that Radittsu and Vegeta's things were much more rugged looking than a human male's were.

The same odd looking mushroom shape was there, and the balls were about the same shape and size - they were likely to be slightly larger, but she hadn't had much time to really study them. For one thing, Radittsu could go to the bathroom by himself with the crutch she had gotten for them, and another thing was that Vegeta kept trying to snap his jaw down onto her hand or any other appendages that were within range of his mouth. However, the most notable thing about it - what she had seen first about Radittsu's and next Vegeta's - was that the shaft was ribbed, and seemed to bulge out much more than other men she had seen.

She frowned to herself then as she rolled Brolli's body over so that he was face up - this time his head landed on her chest, and she grabbed the big bowl of broth after she jarred his mouth open. Bulma had spoken with her a few times about intercourse, and all that it entailed, making sure that Gokuu understood the mechanics, reasonings, and possible results before releasing her from her clutches. Gokuu felt a bit dirtier afterward, but she supposed that it had been for her own good.

Yet, there was something that Gokuu had remembered about those conversations. Thinking back, she recalled Bulma, blushing and sighing dreamily, had said something about consorts - or maybe condominiums ...? At any rate, they were supposed to prevent babies and diseases, but according to the blue-haired woman, some of them were ribbed - **"For added pleasure for the woman."**

_Do most males not have it ribbed, or is that just a Saiyajin guy thing?_ She glanced down the length of Brolli's body, and then blushed at the sudden urge to see if he was like Vegeta and Radittsu. _What's wrong with me? I tell Vegeta to stop talking about it, but only a few days later, and I'm thinking about doing such ...! ... Tired, I'm just tired. How long did I sleep last night ...? Wait, was that was when I fought with Piccolo?_

Perking to attention once she noticed that the broth had over spilled Brolli's big mouth, and had cascaded down past his chin and neck to soak his chest, the sheets, and even her pants, she set the bowl down with another fierce blush. Wiggling to get out from under his heavy build, Gokuu hopped over him and his futon to hurry into the kitchen to retrieve a washcloth to wipe him down. Coming back, she knelt beside him to wipe it up quickly, rubbing up and down his chest to make sure that she got all of the broth, and then up his neck with a quick swipe over his face.

Gokuu went back to the kitchen to rinse the cloth, and returned to his side to sweep up any remnants of the broth before carefully rolling him off of his futon to strip it of the now dirtied sheets.

She was almost out the door when she suddenly swooned, almost missing a step only to trip over the sheets hanging out of her arms to collapse over them.

With a soft groan, she pushed herself up to her feet, clutching her aching head, _What ... what happened? I was fine just a minute ago ..._ Her thoughts seemed to pause when she paused in turn to yawn. _... Oh ..._ She almost laughed at herself, and wiped her eyes of sleepies, _That's right. I haven't gotten time to get a good night's sleep ever since the fight, and that was three days ago._

Resolving to get some rest once she got the sheets washed for Brolli, Gokuu picked herself and said sheets up to take them outside to wash them in the barrel-tub.

---

Sniffing at the air again, he frowned to himself, trying to place a name for the ludicrously heaven-like scent that hung in the air. Kakarotto was nearby, putting the sheets onto Brolli's futon - Why had she taken them off? - and humming some inane tune that sounded terrible.

Vegeta could see Brolli over on the floor beside the futon where she was at work if he tilted his head just so, and craned his eyes in a way that made them sore. He then instead looked at Kakarotto - it was much easier to do so, and not so harsh on his eyes - "Kakarotto, what are you doing with Brolli's futon?"

"I spilled broth on it," she said, and then yawned widely, sitting back on the mattress for a moment as if to catch herself before she bent back over to continue in her exceedingly slow work.

Snorting, he said, "Good work. Some help you've turned out to be." While the scent seemed to calm his nerves somewhat, it aggravated him like nothing else because he had no clue as to its origins! Perhaps, if he had known, then he would not have been so snappish with the last remaining Saiyajin female of their race.

Turning to face him, Kakarotto huffed, her arms crossing under her breasts, "I'm doing the best I know how here, Vegeta."

"Which isn't much apparently."

_Damned scent, where the hell ...?_

She opened her mouth, and then froze, her cheeks and eyes gradually drooping, and even her jaw going slack and numb in appearance. Startled at the strange reaction, Vegeta tried sitting up, relying on his powerful ab muscles to return to life to lift his upper body into a sitting position, "Ka nng ... Kakarotto, what's the matter with-?"

His own jaw went slack too, but it was at the sight of what had made her so limp. Still down on the floor, Brolli had awoken to reach up, and grab the female's tail.

Nappa had referred to the way Kakarotto let her tail hang out freely as disgusting and sluttish - Vegeta only thought it dangerous as she was putting her trust in others that they would not yank or grab her tail. He liked looking at it well enough, but he would not be so brazen as to snatch at such a vulnerable area. What Brolli was doing - especially in front of his prince! - was rude and not to mention perverted.

Snarling, Vegeta bared his fangs at the younger male - almost glad that Nappa and the others weren't awake to see the defensive spectacle that he was making, "Drop her tail _now_, Brolli."

The other male snorted, and then yanked on the tail, causing Kakarotto to topple to the floor without even a squeak from her lips. Brolli sat up, nosing through what must have been the soft pelt of her tail, and his nose slowly went up the length of her tail, snuffing loudly, and starting to growl.

_...! Oh, gods, that smell was coming from her!_ "Brolli, off! You're not in your right mind!"

"Nn ... no ..." he finally heard the woman whimper, yet that seemed to enrage the male Saiyajin even more. With a strange measure of fear, Vegeta watched as Brolli's fangs snapped down onto the base of her tail where her glands had been creating that wonderous stench. She shrieked then - a thin, long howl of intense agony, and Vegeta felt his right eyelid tweak from the high pitch at such a close range.

That was enough to awaken the rest of the sleeping males, and Vegeta heard Radittsu snarl in warning first, "Brolli, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kakarotto wailed in pain - his answer - and Vegeta could see Paragus attempting to reach for something that glittered on the floor.

Brolli released her tail long enough to groan, clutching his head, and looking around in confusion at his surroundings.Vegeta knew that he was likely just recovering from the assault of Kakarotto's rut scent on his senses - after he realized what he had been doing, Brolli would return to his usual taciturn self. However, the younger Saiyajin paused only for a few moments before he lunged onto Kakarotto again.

Yet the small female had not been lax in getting away from the deranged Saiyajin. She had only rolled away about a meter though, and snatched for something on the floor - what Paragus had been trying to reach for.

_That gaudy headband?_ Vegeta had thought at the time, _What would she do with that thing?_

Brolli landed atop Kakarotto with an absolutely vicious sounding growl. There was a brief struggle with her hands pressing up against his face, and then back in his hair, pulling back on it sharply as if to dislodge him that way. The large male suddenly became completely still, slumping over Kakarotto's smaller frame, and covering her entire body.

As Vegeta watched with trepidation, and when neither Brolli or Kakarotto moved, his chest and abs began to tremble and ache from the effort of keeping himself upright. Vegetadid not budge from his post of vigil though, neatly hanging out of the futon as if he would see better.

So Brolli startled him when he moved first - jerky and like he was unused to doing the act on his own anymore. His shoulders heaved up awkwardly - his head still handing limp from his neck, and it rose at a strange angle before it flopped back down again to wobble uselessly - and then his hips struggled up. It was then that Vegeta noticed why Brolli was orchestrating himself so poorly.

Beneath him, Kakarotto was wrangling with the male's slacking weight.

When she had his shouders and hips in the air far enough, the Saiyajin girl hoisted him to the side, her breath short and labored. Her eyelashes seemed to be glued to her eyebrows - already large eyes abruptly appeared to be the only things he could see of her face which had broken out into a cold sweat. Shaking, her hand touched her ravaged and bitten tail, and exhaled sharply before yanking her hand away.

The signs of Kakarotto's state slapped Vegeta in the face, and then deigned to jump up and down on his bruised and broken limbs.

She was terrified.

_No ... by the moon, no ...! That ... that moronic fool! I don't want her to fear us! **We** don't want her to fear us! What the fuck was he thinking?_

Kakarotto nearly ran out of the room - she was in such haste.

"... Paragus," Vegeta's voice graveled in his native tongue when he saw the gold band on Brolli's brow, "elaborate."

The male simply said, sounding cautious and troubled, "Brolli is ... dangerous."

Scowling ahead at the younger male on the floor, Vegeta watched as, a few moments later, Brolli rose.

"You fool," he grated out between his fangs.

Brolli's head snapped up in shock, completely dumbstruck and like he had forgotten what he had just done! "Prince-?"

He couldn't help himself. Vegeta struck his face, and he howled in pain when he realized that he had done it with his broken left arm, feeling the split and arm crack apart.

Stubbornly he blinked away black spots which threatened to lead him into unconsciousness, "'Dangerous!' ... Damn right he's dangerous if he nearly kills ... the last female!" Snarling when Nappa seemed ready to say something to the contrary, he said, "That ... was no mating ritual, Nappa ... and you know it! ... Brolli was ready to kill ... her, and without a second thought to assess the situation."

Paragus spoke up softly in his defense, "He was just confused, my prince. He won't do it again."

Vegeta snorted, and opened his mouth to say more, but then the door opened, and Kakarotto hurried back inside, eyes searching, "... Vegeta, your arm! That's what that sound was."

She pushed him onto his back, and, trembling, he let her, feeling her ice cold hands through his blue spandex and a gap in his armor, "Nnh ... it's fine, Kakarotto. Leave it."

Brolli's shoulders twitched with her near, but a sharp snarl from Vegeta appeard to subdue the young male.

Her hands - icy and frigid - closed over his forehead for some reason, and she gasped in shock, "You're burning up ...!"

"Stop it," and he grimaced when her hands cupped his cheeks, making him shiver from the cold. "I don't have a fever," he said even as he watched those dirty, black spots from before return with a vengeance, "your hands are just freezing ..."

"You're killing yourself, Vegeta! You _need_ to go to a hospital! I don't care what you say this time," she then mumbled to herself, standing to hurry to the closet, her tail still writhing and twisting in little spasms of pain, but she ignored it as easily as she ignored his sharp growls, "I'm taking you this time, and that's final."

As she began to pull out that ridiculous makeshift bedding that she had used to carry them to her home, he said as evenly as he could with all the pauses he had to make for breathing, "Kakarotto ... taking me to a hospital will kill me ... as surely as not taking me ... Freeza will find us that way ... he'll finish what he started on planet Redoramu ... You'll kill all of us, Kakarotto ... Freeza will kill us ... and when he finds out that the one who helped ... was a female ... of our race, he'll ... kill you too ..."

Her form paused from lowering the bed to the floor, staring ahead a nothing.

"Don't take us to a hospital ... At the very least ... he'll only do ... me in ... Kakarotto, either way, I'm dead ..."

Vegeta watched as her grip tightened on a thick stick that helped form the bedding, and it snapped, causing her to look down at it in confusion, "... No, not yet, Vegeta, and I'll make sure it stays that way."

---

Dude ... or dudette ... you know what my sister did last week? She shrieked to high hell into my ear while I was _driving_. That's called non-fun for those that don't drive.

X.x Know what it was over? A rabbit. A stupid fucking rabbit. She was trying to warn me to slow down so I wouldn't hit it, but all I actually heard from her went something like this: "OH MY, alskfl asdjfoiajweloifjasdli! Thhhhbbbbrrrt! insert inhuman and inhumane shriek here"

Don't worry, didn't hit the stupid thing. I even turned around to check for her, since we weren't sure. I did hit my sister though - unfortunately, not with the car.

Oh, and for those that don't know ... Redrum is Murder backwords, and Redoramu is how you would 'spell' redrum in Japanese ... XP I was just being stupid because I couldn't think of what to name the planet.

in creepy voice Redrum, redrum ...!

---


	6. Chap 5: Beans, Beans, the Magical Fruit

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Five:  
_Beans, Beans, the Magical Fruit_

Gokuu wasted no time - after setting his arm back - going toward the door leading out of the room. Vegeta barked gruffly, "Where are you going? ... I told you the ... hospital will kill us ..."

"I'm not going to have hospital people pick you up," she said to him after popping her head back into the room. "I'm going to go get some Hermit Beans so you guys will heal up right away, but first I need to make you some chow."

"I won't ... eat, you know ... that."

Her brow turned downwards, "You'll eat this time if you know what's good for you."

"... No," his eyes narrowed dangerously - it would have appeared dangerous at any rate if he had been healthy and hale, standing on his own two feet, and not flat on his back.

She was unable to form a picture of the sudden thought of him being well and on his feet though, and Gokuu clenched her fists, "... 'No?'"

He paused a bit longer this time, seemingly thinking things through, "That's ... what I said ... Hard of ... hearing?"

Hissing through her little fangs, Gokuu shoved her finger in front of his face, "You're going to eat, Vegeta!"

"No!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No!"

"You sound like a toddler! Do you only know one word now?"

"No," he grumbled, and then his eyes widened in disbelief and realization when she laughed. "... Stop this foolishness ... I. Won't. Eat."

Gokuu persisted, "You will." She spun on her heel, and headed out to the kitchen, half snarling to herself when she started cooking up some extra fish she had caught yesterday. _That ... that infuriating ... Vegeta, you infuriating ... man!_ The Saiyajin female felt like screaming, felt like going back into that room, and breaking his good right arm. With near to no energy in his body, it would be easy. A nice clean snap at his upper arm maybe.

Pouting when she put one dash too many of seasoning into the frying pan, she started to chop up some potatoes she had boiled the day before. Most of everything that she cooked seemed to be made up of the leftovers from the day before and anything extra she had caught out in the wild from the day before.

After adding the potatoes in, she mixed the mess of food around, and then prepared a large pot of rice.

Surveying her work to make sure that she hadn't forgot anything, she then leaned back against the counter opposite of the cooking food to keep her eye on the sizzling dish.

_One of my more ... creative meals, but no one's complained yet, so I guess I'm doing a good job so far._ Rubbing her forehead tiredly just brought to her attention that she still hadn't gotten that nap she so desperately needed, _Vegeta's such a handful ... And that Brolli guy is ..._ She almost didn't want to finish the thought, but it continued on quietly, without sound in her mind, but with form and substance. Something about Brolli was just decidedly terrifying - she hadn't even realized that his energy had started to climb, but when she had, which was around the time she had clamped the headband onto his forehead ...

With a start, Gokuu realized that she was still shaking, so she hugged herself tightly as if that would tamper down the effects that Brolli had ignited. It certainly was no help that she knew she was in heat. The power radiating off of the male beckoned like a beacon, but the urge had thankfully disappeared when she had the headband on him.

She had been confused, at first, when she spotted Paragus reaching frantically for the golden band, but something had clicked in her head, and she had grabbed it before she could properly think on her actions.

Of course, it had not been a bad thing that time around.

Yet, now that she was able to start thinking about it, Gokuu came to the conclusion that what really creeped her out about Brolli was the fact that his father _needed_ to control him. The fact that he had even fitted him out into the thing in the first place!

_And I went ahead, and trapped him again ... but what else was I supposed to do? Let him kill me, and probably the others?_ Wincing to herself when her tail crooked wrong, the bitemarks over the base of her tail flared, and she started to pale, _What if he hadn't been trying to kill me though ...? I **am** still in heat ..._

She thumbed her lip at that thought until she noticed that the meal was just about ready.

Gokuu laid out the rice onto a large platter before she covered it with the potato and fish mixture - it was not a meal large enough for a Saiyajin, but it would do for a Saiyajin that could only lay on his back, and hadn't eaten for a week. She prayed it would end his self-inflicted fast.

When she arrived back inside the room, Vegeta bared his fangs, and she thought to herself in a bit of amusement, _At least he's smiling._

She set up the small table next to his futon with the dish atop it before kneeling beside it and him in bed. Brolli was visible just behind Vegeta, sitting on his own futon, and gazing out the window.

The Prince growled loudly when she raised the chopsticks - loaded with a bite of food - to his lips, "Don't you dare ..."

"You have to eat," she said, trying to plead with her eyes.

"... No."

"Come on, Vegeta. If you don't eat, you'll die! You're already a stick."

He frowned in thought at that statement before muttering, "I've always ... been on the slender side ..."

"... Please? Just one meal, and then I'll be back as fast as I can after I get the Hermit Beans."

"'Hermit Beans' ... 'Hermit Beans?' What the hell are those?"

Gokuu told him, "They're a type of bean that grows on Korin's Tower, and they'll heal any injury ... I'm sorry, I really thought I wouldn't have to rely on them - I thought I'd do a good job, but you're not getting any better, and I don't think that your hands will ... heal right unless I get you some."

"Why ... aren't you ... getting them now ...?"

She wavered before she whispered, "I think you're dying ..."

His chest stilled for a moment from the shock and weight of the statement, and then Vegeta glowered, "You're lying."

"I wish I was. Please eat - regain _some_ strength before I have to leave. Every minute we waste here is one more minute that I'm not using to get to Korin's Tower." She knew that she might have been exaggerating a bit, but _he_ didn't have to feel his energy level drop a notch every hour of every day. By her estimate, Vegeta had a few days left before his energy depleted, and even his reserves would fail him then.

"... Take me out of here ... that scent ... is driving me crazy ..."

Blinking in puzzlement, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"We are not lovers ..." she watched his cheeks tinge a red hue, "... but still, I ... don't want them ... to goggle at ... us."

"... Feeding others ... is a term of endearment?" At his nod, she smiled softly, "And you don't want the others to see me 'being fond' with their prince, right?"

He coughed, and then chuckled, "It's bad enough already ... Nappa is ... growling to himself ... I think he knows now ... Better hurry."

Her eyes brightened considerably, and she went to jar the door open before returning back to lift Vegeta up into her arms with a light grunt.

Son Gokuu was just lowering him tenderly to the living room floor - about to settle him and his limbs straight before dragging his futon out which was much more passable to lay on than the floor - when the light press of his lips to her temple stunned the girl out of her wits.

"Vegeta ...!" Pulling back, she accidentally dropped him onto the carpet, and he groaned softly. She cooed to him nervously, making an attempt of fixing his splayed out arms and legs, "I - I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"No ... it's my fault."

After she nodded, Gokuu shook her head hard to correct herself, "No, it's not! I just bumped you wrong, so it's my fault, and I promise I won't do it again!"

She hurried back to the room where the other five still were to get the futon and table of food. When she set the futon in the middle of the room with the small table, Gokuu picked him up again to lay him back - this time careful of jarring him, and of causing his lips to touch her again. Successful, she pulled back and straightened up. Upon raising the chopstick to his face for the second time that day, she was glad to see that he only paused in the slightest before wrapping his lips around the morsel, and she smiled.

"You like it ...?"

"A starved man ... would ... enjoy any meal in ... his mouth ..."

Gokuu's eyebrow quirked up, "I'll consider that a compliment, Vegeta, to save your skin."

"Consider whatever you want ..."

"Okay," she chirped, "I think that you like me."

He nearly coughed up the food he had been trying to swallow, "You ... bitch! Why do you think that?"

Waggling her eyebrows playfully, she said, "Because you wanted to be alone with me so I could feed you without others watching. How sweet ...!"

Delighted, she looked on as his cheeks seemed to erupt into flames, "Don't - don't twist my ... words around ..." Continuing to smile, she offered him another bite, and she thought he had ended the conversation with just that, but she should have known that he would not get let her get the better of him, "Besides ... no one can ... love you ... Unlucky name."

"What ...?" She looked up, retracting the chopsticks from his mouth so that he would not attempt to avoid the issue by eating.

He looked amused as he said, "Kakarotto ... you know enough of Saiyago that ... you know what 'ka' ... and 'ro' mean."

"... Yes, I do. Japanese doesn't really have future tense though so it's kind of weird for me."

Vegeta nodded in understanding, and then opened his mouth, so she fed him another bite before waiting for him to go on, "I take it ... you know 'tto?'"

"But, however ..." she answered, nodding.

"So literally translated ... your Saiyajin name is 'You will ... you will, but I do.'"

"But what does it mean?"

"Nowadays, two 'ka's represent the ... far, far future, but in the past ... it used to make a negative ... Translated in that way ... 'You never will, but I do.'"

"... Do what?"

"Love."

Frowning to herself, she then asked, "What does your name mean?"

His lips twisted, "It lost its meaning ... twenty four years ago when our ... planet was destroyed."

For her answer to his statement, she brought another bite to his lips, and he didn't refuse it.

---

The Saiyajin female had checked on the older male several more times before her smile had broken her face completely in half, and she had left him there in her living room, still buzzing pleasantly. She had turned her back only for a moment to wash and rinse the platter after feeding him, and when she had come back, Vegeta had been purring and sound asleep. Gokuu found herself checking on him again with a swift sweep of her senses on her way to Korin's Tower, and his energy level - though weak - seemed to reassure her that he would make it in time for her to retrieve the Hermit Beans.

_He has to make it,_ the thought came, and she flushed prettily from the vigor of it. _Please be okay when I get back, Vegeta, I want to know where else your strength lays._

Cringing when cold air hit her shoulder, she considered getting a Hermit Bean for herself as well. After all, it had only been a few days since the fight with Piccolo - she would need the healing properties of that bean if he were to attack again. However, maybe she wouldn't need to if the other Saiyajin were anywhere as strong as she was. Yet, if Great Demon King Piccolo were to attack her home while she was out, then all of that would be moot point.

Abruptly, she urged Kinto'un to speed up.

---

_Vegeta stretched his arms up into the air, and bent back, feeling a few bones along his spine pop. He groaned, satisfied as that eased the tension in his back, and then crossed his thickly corded arms over his chest as a smirk settled into place on his lips. _

_"This is perfect, Radittsu," he told the taller male when he exited his spacepod. "Freeza won't know what hit him when we come for his army." _

_"Yeah, everything is coming together nicely," Nappa voiced a few feet behind them as he scoped the rest of the area. _

_The Prince looked over at Nappa and Radittsu, "Where are the others?" _

_Chuckling, Radittsu said, "Uncle Turles went to go raid a bar." _

_"Hm, I doubt there's anything of real taste on this planet anymore ever since Freeza put it on the destruction list, and then forgot about it." _

_"Sucks to be him then," Radittsu laughed, and walked over to the other end of the field, shouting into the dead forest, "Uncle! Turles! ... Turles! Prince Vegeta says there's no booze here!" _

_There was a long silence before an even longer string of expletives answered the younger Saiyajin. _

_"So there's Turles ..." Vegeta raised his gaze to the general. "What about Paragus and his son?" _

_"They ..." he cut himself off, looking around, and frowning to himself. "Huh ... thought I saw them around just a second ago." _

_The long-haired Saiyajin shrugged, and padded further out into the field that they had landed in, "Probably scouting. They look like a bunch of ass-kissers anyway. I say it's good they're nowhere near." _

_"Better a yes-man than a weakling. Yes-men don't get the shit kicked out of 'em for talking back." _

_"I haven't been talking back to anybody," Radittsu waved him off casually, inspecting something with a soft frown. _

_Raising his hand to stop Nappa's retort, Vegeta asked, "What is it?" _

_Momentarily confused, Radittsu straightened sharply before he looked back at him with a befuddled expression, and he rolled his shoulders in what had to have been anxiety, saying in a hushed tone, "Prince Vegeta, I think someone's been here recently." With a sharp scowl, he went over to the taller man's side, and gestured for him to continue, "The ground around here has been freshly dug into. Someone landed here, I bet ... If we were to get into the air, I bet we'd be able to see what kind of ship it was." _

Freeza followed us, _Vegeta thought with horror, _And he'll find us if we stay here long ... he'll find us even if we leave since he has a more powerful scouter system on his ship! He's going to follow us to the ends of the universe ... if we even make it off-planet. _Out loud, he stated, "Get Turles. Find Paragus and Brolli. We're leaving _now_." _

_"There's no hurry, little prince. I thought we could catch up on a few things before you had to leave this world."_

---

Vegeta stared at the new ceiling, shell-shocked and nursing a terrible headache. _If not even this place is safe from Freeza ..._ He glanced around the cozy little room, and shuddered. Freeza wouldn't never give Kakarotto the chance to live. Even if he found the mercy in his heart to let Vegeta and the other males live, Kakarotto would be butchered without a moment's notice.

Closing his eyes, he tried to envision the alien's almost apologetic features as he claimed the right to the detroyer of the entire Saiyajin race. Biting back his rage, Vegeta fumed uselessly ... on his back.

_Hurry, Kakarotto. If what you said is true, and these senzu will heal us, we need to leave here as soon as you get back._

---

Oooh ... Steadily getting depressing, ain't it? XP Well, that's just how I work sometimes. You should see my mess of 'Hiei's (Attempt at) Revenge.' Same thing there. Was vaguely humorous in the beginning, and then just started getting dark ... I predict ten chapters at least of this story, so ... hm, maybe not even that much. Three more chapters tops.

... Appearance ... Possible interruption of wind instruments ...

Yeah, two to three chapters.

---


	7. Chapter 6: Stand

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Six:  
_Stand_

Vegeta attempted to drop back into slumber, forcing his troubling dream from his mind so that he could do so, yet once again, he was in a new, strange room, and his pysche would not allow him to do so. It had been a wonder that he had fallen asleep when Kakarotto had left him there.

After a while, he took to inspecting the scenery, hoping that his nerves would calm down enough to let him - at least - nap in fits.

It looked like a lived in home, yet it was a bit messy - like she wasn't inside of it often enough to warrant clean-up time. Vegeta could see clearly that the only other doors than the one that went into the bedroom seemed to be a kitchen, and the last door led outside. It was a small house, so their earliest assumption that she was a young girl of some family of the planet was plainly wrong - even though he knew that would have been impossible with her being Saiyajin, and the fact that she was the only one that had gone in to care for them.

_It's ... kind of nice here. Old-fashioned, but it's quiet ..._ He frowned up at a black box across the room - the one with a big black screen - and wondered just what it was for. _Why does that look familiar ...? Wasn't something like that in my history lessons as a child?_ Smirking, he realized it was strange how he remembered such a strange little detail. _Let's see ... it was an entertainment device from ... from ... By the moon, those things stopped production over a thousand years ago! Is she some kind of collector or ... Fuck! What planet am I on?_

There was a sudden, odd giggle that came from outside, and Vegeta stiffened in shock at the sound, eyes stretching toward its source after his head wouldn't turn any further. He could see that last door - the one that headed outside - and the light coming in from without became blocked by something outside, and it was dark.

"Dodoria, sir, there are several weak energy signatures inside. Perhaps they know about the spacepods up on the mountain and where the Saiyajin went."

"What are you waiting for then?" As if the unfamiliar voice speaking the familiar name hadn't been bad enough, Dodoria deigned to actually speak, and though it was muffled through the doorway and however far away he was from the house, Vegeta would always recognize those scratchy vocal chords.

---

Gokuu found herself zoning in and out of random thoughts on her return trip home. She had retrieved eight Hermit Beans from Korin - Gokuu had eaten one upon receiving it - but he had said something about a matter that he had been talking to Kami over, and he wanted to make sure that she would not be lacking any of the magical beans if something untoward occurred. One bean for the trip, six for the Saiyajin waiting eagarly at home, and the last one for safekeeping.

Staring ahead tiredly into the clouds as she rode Kinto'un, she was spaced out enough that she almost didn't feel the energy cannonballing up into the air toward her.

Leaping off of Kinto'un, she rolled away from the hit aimed at her back, and turned in the sky to face-off with Piccolo.

"Back again for another beating? I could just whistle again," she smiled when Piccolo grimaced in remembrance, and then she frowned in confusion when he put his hands over his ears. "Are you going to try fighting me like that now? It'd be hard using only your ... feet ..."

With a surprised, and dismayed cry, she and Piccolo faced toward the direction of her home which was still so far away. Piccolo grinded his fangs together before he muttered, "That power ... Never have I felt such strength!"

Covering her mouth, Gokuu swallowed hard, _Is that Freeza? Is that who Vegeta fears? He **is** powerful ... but Brolli's power had dwarfed it when he hadn't been wearing his headband. Could we use that to our advantage ...? I can't just walk away from my fight with Piccolo though. He might not care enough to go check it out, so I need to get him interested._ "... Who do you think they might be?"

"It ..." he began nervously, "It's a large group of smaller energy signals, but two of them are astounding - especially that one ..."

"Yeah ... I wonder why they are at my house." _Come on ... take the bait, and ..._ "We should go check it out."

She almost kicked herself for it, but then he nodded numbly, "I ... need to know whether they would be in my way of conquering the Earth."

---

With a weary sigh, Vegeta closed his eyes and pretended to sleep - perhaps, Freeza had ordered them to be killed on sight, and maybe, for once, Dodoria would listen, and wouldn't torture them to death.

_Maybe they won't find out about Kakarotto, and she'll stay safe._

After the door creaked open, Vegeta twitched when he heard Dodoria laugh, "Well, well, what's this? Look, boys, it's the _Prince_ of the Monkeys! Still alive somehow I see, Vegeta. Who'd you threaten to get your wounds treated?"

_Okay, so I'm not a convincing looking enough fake for sleeping ..._ "I didn't. I just ... showed them a picture of you, and they begged me ... to never show it to them in exchange for healing us." _Hurry up, and kill us quickly, and then leave! Kakarotto, stay away from here long enough for him to finish the job ...!_

Abruptly he hunkered over in pain as Dodoria's pink fist drove into his belly - still bruised from the last beating from Zarbon - he let out a strangled groan as Dodoria pulled his fist back.

"You always were too full of yourself, Vegeta."

"As opposed to you being ... full of Freeza? Man whore. Go back to his bed ... where you belong."

With every word going past Vegeta's lips, he watched as the fat over Dodoria's muscles began to twitch and jiggle with suppressed anger, "Arrogant monkey! Shut your mouth before I just kill you here and now!"

"I don't think you have the nerve ... pussy lips."

Dodoria roared with his rage, and looked ready to rip apart monkey flesh when another familiar looking alien ran into the house, "Dodoria, sir!"

"What, Kui?"

"There's ..." he stumbled over his words before Kui glanced down at the murderous looking Saiyajin, and then seemed to regain his footing at the appearance of the fallen prince, smirking. "There's several energy signatures heading this way."

"What? From space? Has Freeza come?"

Vegeta froze in terror for a few fleeting moments, _Our deaths won't be short with him here, and Kakarotto will surely be found with him on this planet._

"No, my lord. Natives with power levels ranging from the two hundreds to four hundreds."

"Fool," Dodoria snorted, about to turn around, likely to lash off his head, "why are you bothering me about small fry?"

"One of them's here already. It's a young woman, sir - she looks like some of those ugly third-class Saiyajin. Just thought you might be interested," and indeed Dodoria looked extremely interested, Vegeta seeing something dark flicker in his eyes. The purple alien, assured by this, continued quickly, "The men are trying to hold her down as we speak"

Their beady eyes turned toward Vegeta, and the Saiyajin grimaced up at their leering gaze, "I thought ... you said we all look the same."

Dodoria laughed shortly after, saying to Kui on the side, "Master Freeza might like a nice gift for his birthday. That's what? About seven months away?"

"Yeah, just enough time to let it cook. It won't die if it comes out that soon, right?"

"Only one way to find out." The pink alien grabbed Vegeta's collar, yanking him up into the air, and illiciting a long groan from him, "Right, _Daddy_?"

That registered barely a second later, and he attempted to struggle against Dodoria, however, the pain of his loose, waving broken limbs made him see black, distorting the colors of Dodoria, Kui, the trees, and the grass as he was laid with his face down into it. He could barely find the strength to turn his head so he could breathe.

_No ... can't let them do this. Freeza will do with my child what he failed to do with me! He'll make him his slave ... I can't allow it to happen!_

---

_Green skin ... check; turban thing ... check; cape ... pretty cool looking, and check; nasty glare ... check. Course, she said he was a demon, not a Namekjin ..._ "Hey, Brolli, wake up!" Radittsu shouted at the prone figure on the bed who grunted afterward, and then sat up slowly, blinking at the intruder before grabbing his arm.

The green alien growled at him, "Kono ore ha Piccolo Dai Ma Ou da na. Fureru na."

"Mamoru hazu desu," Brolli replied, and Radittsu did a few doubletakes.

_When did he download that language?_

"Che! Hajimete kono ore ha nanika wo tasukeru yo. Sou ... furenaide!"

Brolli slowly released the man's wrist, "Tasukeru ka? Bokutachi ga?"

"Hai, senzu wo tabereba ii zo."

"Something about food in that ..." Turles mumbled to himself, catching the long-haired Saiyajin's attention.

"Un, boku mo nakama wo kuwaseru hazu desu ka?"

"What else do you understand?" Radittsu asked. "All I'm getting is that he's that guy Kakarotto fought, he doesn't want to be touched, and something about helping."

"Hai, omae mo senzu wo taberu ka?"

"And what the hell is a senzu? And why is he going to eat it?"

Brolli shook his head, "Iie, taberanai."

"... A Saiyajin refusing food. Weird."

"Everyone," Brolli finally decided to speak in Saiyago to the rest of them after taking some green beans from the Namekjin, "you need to eat these Hermit Beans."

"Why should we?" Nappa glowered at the younger Saiyajin, and then he looked at Piccolo, switching to the language of Namek, "Why should we eat these beans?"

If the Namekjin was surprised at all by his knowledge of the language, he didn't show it, "It will heal you, so eat it before I force feed you."

"What? Fuck that, I ain't touching it!" The general switched to Saiyago when he turned to Brolli, "This guy is Kakarotto's enemy, Brolli. He'd want to kill us, not heal us."

This Piccolo personage frowned fiercely at the general, and then he suddenly popped a bean into his big mouth before closing his large hand over it to clamp it shut, pinching his nose at the same time. The huge Saiyajin struggled against the Namekjin for a few seconds before Piccolo began to speak, "Son Gokuu is out there fighting some very strong fighters right now. If you don't eat this so you can heal, her and that other man out there will die."

Nappa went very still for a moment before he swallowed it quickly, shoving Piccolo off of him with sudden vitality, and standing on both feet for the first time in a week, "Prince Vegeta!"

---

Gokuu batted away more energy blasts created from her opponents' strange guns which were attached to their hands and arms. They were weak enemies in general, but there were much too many for herself to handle at the moment, making reaching Vegeta almost impossible.

With a frustrated yell, she charged at two unsuspecting soldiers who cringed back in instinctual fear, clotheslining them to the ground. She rose to her feet only to have about five more gang up on her, covering the Saiyajin girl on all sides. However, before Gokuu could put her fists up to defend herself, three of them disentegrated in a hot flash of bright yellow light. Not letting the other two recover from the shock, she turned on them to knock their heads together.

Spinning around, she looked for the assailant, and her eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of Nappa standing there, feeling her still rutting body heat up when she felt the strength pulsing off of him. She was not the only one to go still however as the teeth of the soldiers in her yard began to chatter loudly, and they spoke to each other in quiet, stunned voices as the Saiyajin bent over to take something from off of a fallen enemy's face.

He latched the white apparatus to his ear, the blue glass going over his left eye before he pressed some commands into the buttons on the side. After he pressed a few more buttons his eyes rolled back into his head before snapping back forward into place, and he smirked, "Kakarotto, you need to kill them, not baby them. They won't learn otherwise."

With a hard swallow, she asked, "What ... what did you just do?"

"I killed those bastards. You need to do the same, or they'll just get back up again, and that gets annoying after a while. Believe me."

Frowning before she flashed a small energy ball into a fallen man's face who had been about to rise, Gokuu said, "I don't want to kill anyone."

"You're going to have to, baby sister," Gokuu twirled about again to come face-to-chest with Radittsu. Wearing the same strange kind of machine, but with yellow glass, he patted her head, making her stiffen in offense, "Otherwise, you should just sit this one out. We don't want to worry over you too much with the prince not fighting." With a chuckle he and Nappa stalked toward the still shaking soldiers.

As they did, a fat, pink alien burst toward them from where he had been standing beside Vegeta, and pushed a few more buttons on his own machine before surprising Gokuu again by speaking in the language that she understood, "So you monkeys finally decided to come out and play."

"Hand Vegeta over, Dodoria!" Nappa snarled, stepping forward a foot, but no further.

"Ha! Look how brave you all are now. I wonder how much more 'brave' you'll become when I tell you that Lord Freeza is about to get a new baby monkey for his birthday," he exclaimed, what was serving as his chest puffed outward in a display of confidence, and masculinity, and Gokuu felt vaguely ill.

"There's no way that we'd let you touch my sister!"

Someone whispered into her ear, making her jump in shock as she had not felt Turles come up from behind her, "Kakarotto, with your battle power, I think it'd be best if you sit this one out."

"What are you talking about? I want to fight too," she told him.

He paused in the slightest before he shook his head, "It's too dangerous with Dodoria and Kui here."

"How is fighting now any more or less dangerous than when I was fighting before? They were still around then."

"We didn't know they wanted to turn you into a breeding bitch, Kakarotto."

"That doesn't change anything! I'm still going to fight!"

He growled angrily, his energy charging, and swirling around him to send her back a few feet, "Stand down!"

She was about to object to their treatment of her - ignoring her for the most part, and, even worse, demeaning her when there was no doubt that Piccolo could see them do so - yet, she felt a sharp decrease in someone's energy, and she searched for the source. Spying Vegeta laying on the ground and being pummeled by some strange purple alien, Gokuu shot out to interfere.

So surprised by her action were they that her foot reached the purple alien's right cheek without anyone trying to stop her. When he slid back barely a few centimeters and remembering that the pink lard had been called Dodoria, Gokuu realized that this must have been Kui. Still in the air after having not quite descended after kicking his face, she saw Kui smirk before he grabbed her ankle, slamming her down onto Vegeta.

---

Vegeta screamed into Kakarotto's ear when her body landed onto his own broken one full force, and then he hissed in through his teeth when Kui pulled her off of him.

"I didn't know you wanted to be with him so soon, Saiyajin bitch." He threw her back down again, making them both cry out in pain.

"Kui!" Dodoria shouted over, "Don't wreck the vessel too much! Don't want to hand over a broken baby monkey to Master Freeza, do we?"

Smirking maliciously down on them, he answered, "I just thought I should reenact Saiyajin mating rituals to get Vegeta going. I heard they roughed the females up something awful back when they still had their race."

He wanted to retort back, wanted to scream with rage - anything but gripe and moan as poor Kakarotto was rammed against him, bruising them both from the harshness. He was the only one that really needed to become aroused to implant the womb anyway, however, Kui's actions of throwing Kakarotto atop his broken body wasn't arousing - especially not to him!

"...! Ka ... Kakarotto ..." Her body suddenly went slack against him, and his eyes creaked open to see that Kui had grabbed her tail, "... get ... away from here ... hurry ... now ..."

"Nn ... no ... no ... won't go," she choked out, and, through his pain-filled eyes, he saw her reach for something blindly at her belt - a small bag which she clutched tightly before she dropped it with a soft whine as Kui twisted her tail.

"What's that you got there, girl?" Kui asked, and her hand covered over the bag, clamping onto it tighter before she dumped the contents onto his chest: two small, green beans. "What the hell ...?"

"Tell him ... good luck for ... baby ... the Hermit Beans" the Saiyajin girl uttered weakly when she somehow took a bean between her thumb and forefinger, and raised it shakily to his lips. Kakarotto dropped it with a scream, and Vegeta nearly blacked out when his already ravaged tail was stepped on.

"Nnng ...!"

"What the hell is it?"

Struggling with his words, Vegeta said in Saiyago for him, "Good luck ... Baby ... for good luck and baby ... off ... tail ...!"

It had landed on Vegeta's chest, but had then rolled off onto the dirty ground so when Kakarotto struggled to pick it up, she gathered a rock and some grass blades into her hand - he knew so because she then dumped the whole lot of it into his mouth.

---

Power levels at the end of this chapter are as stands:

Son Gokuu 458 (It went down three notches before this because she hasn't gotten in a lot of training due to taking care of the boyos, but also because she's not been taking very good care of herself in turn, but I think them Senzu perked her up a bit - not a lot because she hadn't been seriously injured - so this is suitable, I think.)

Radittsu 2,000

Paragus 3,300 (I've actually never really thought about his power level before ... Got any complaints about his power level though? Talk to me, I can reason out a decent power level for him if you got reason enough to believe he's stronger.)

Nappa 6,325

Turles 16,000 (... Still uncertain about his power level, but I think that when Gokuu fought him, the Kai Ou Ken was used, so that's got to count for something.)

Vegeta 25,000 (Only up another thousand because he had been much closer to death this time around than in the regular timeline.)

Brolli 340,000 (He didn't eat a Senzu so ... XP Nyah.)

x.X Sorry, Kohaku, for not being on the past few days. Just that I had to move my sister into her new apartment and such, and the fact that Sparking! is addictive ... but Sparking! only took up today, and the rest of it was taken up by this story which just needed to be forced out like some weird splurgy thing taking over my body, and wow I don't feel like making up similes right now ...

---


	8. Chapter 7: Growl!

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Seven  
_Growl!_

She knew the very instant that he swallowed the Hermit Bean. His soft body rippled, bruised organs inside twisting around, and causing her form to move slightly with the strange movements of his body, and then all movement stopped completely before huge muscles bulged on all sides, shaping and forming back into their original hardness and form against Gokuu's body, and making her feel tiny in comparison.

And there the muscles stayed before relaxing back, and then the chest muscles rose in a shaking, but confident manner before they sunk back as Vegeta's exhaling breath rustled her unruly hair. The rise and fall was repeated before his entire frame shook with laughter.

"Yuana sve ilpeno'ko-?"

When Kui's grip on her tail loosened in just the slightest, Gokuu whisked it away hurriedly, and rolled off of Vegeta, abruptly thinking about finding cover - far, far, _far_ away. Yet that had to have been a ridiculous thought. What could Vegeta - now free to roam as he wished - really do?

Gokuu got her answer when the other Saiyajin stood, hot energy burning away the scraps of gauze covering what had once been pieces of bones, muscle, cartilage, tendons, and skin tissue. The hands - so strange looking to her when she was used to seeing bloody pieces of gauze in their place - flexed out their fingers in display before curling into fists.

Vegeta slowly turned about to face Kui as if a bit unsure of his steps, but still managed to make his actions look deliberate and controlled. Looking Kui over, he then glanced down at the ground, and bent over to pick up the last Hermit Bean that had dropped from his chest, stashing it under his armor - lodged between it and his chest protectively. Her eyes darted to his tail, regally curled, and a brilliant shade of auburn red as it flickered and the fur bristled in obvious anger before it curled around his waist. Though he purred his words to him, that didn't make it sound any less lethal, "Kui, gat'ko iad? Pinto'ra ..."

_Want ... to die? Kill ... I will ...?_ "Vegeta, no!" She got to her feet, and dashed over to his side, vaguely noting that they were roughly the same height, "You don't have to kill anyone." _They're all the same! Why do they think they can just go around killing people?_

"Kakarotto, go inside," crossing his arms, he looked down at her briefly before directing his gaze at Kui. "We'll deal with you being in heat later."

Her cheeks a burning red, she hissed, "I can actually control myself unlike Brolli. So thanks, but no thanks! I'm fighting too."

"What is this? Get inside the house; you'll only be in the way."

She scoffed, "This is _my_ house and _my_ home, so I can do what I please! ... And I don't want any dead bodies around it!"

"N ... Nkla Dodoria! Kell asvelto va Vegeta jiwu!" Kui began to shout over to Dodoria who was in the middle of a skirmish with Turles and Nappa - it was a language that was radically different from Saiyago. Quicker, and more flowing. "Vegeta iilyeta ba biise nolgan-!"

Vegeta swung at him, striking him across the face to cause his body to soar back. With a burst of scorching energy, he flew after him, his energy lashing back at Gokuu as he did, yet it did not burn her too harshly.

She frowned at him a while before she ran out to help Radittsu. Her brother was fighting alone against the weaker aliens that had come down, and Paragus and his son were nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the yearning to follow after Vegeta that had hit her when his powerful energy had made itself known to her, Gokuu's mind argued, and for the moment, her body deigned to listen, going after the alien that was advancing at Radittsu's back. _He's not **that** strong after all._

---

Radittsu hated having to become the back-up warrior in their motley group, but he was the weakest still. Fighting alone bothered him somewhat - even being more powerful than their weaker enemies - especially since there were a _lot_ of them. And the fact that Brolli was nowhere in his current vicinity was not an uplifting fact though sometimes the larger male did more harm than good.

From the corner of his eye, he could spot Nappa as he was partially buried into the ground after just one hit from Dodoria, and he saw Turles while he headbutted the pink creature. Their attacks and defenses were useless, of course, and Dodoria was always the playful sadist, batting the two of them about like balls of yarn - all without hurting them enough to register them as useless, of course. Yet still, Nappa was staggering to his feet, and his uncle, Turles - whose strength Radittsu had marveled when he had been a child - was panting heavily - his breath visible in the cooling air of the planet as the sky gradually darkened.

_I do **not** need a repeat of the last battle! From what Brolli and Piccolo said, Kakarotto only got one extra bean ... Fuck! Where **is** Brolli anyway?_ He risked a glance around his surroundings, scowling when his range of sight did not bring out his location, and then thrust his fist into an attacker's face, his brains spraying out the other end. Spinning around, he warded off more attacks from the lesser beings, feeling his body tiring, _Damn it, am I really already that out of shape?_

Turning again, he nearly stumbled into a blow to his face from another soldier, but abruptly, a small fist connected to the alien's temple, sending him away from Radittsu.

"Hi, big brother!" Kakarotto cheered, waving briefly before she turned on another one of the warriors that Dodoria had brought along.

He found himself gaping at her until someone punched his face. Angry, Radittsu tore his jaw off with one swift movement, "Fucker!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he grunted, while he continued to kill as many of the morons as he could. "Just stay out of my way!"

Soon after, he heard her laughter, a strange background music as he killed, "You're bigger than me though, so you're the one that would get in _my_ way, Radittsu!"

"What?"

"You're fat," she laughed, and he growled, glaring at her over his shoulder when he had the luxury. "You're going to get in my way."

"Fat I _might_ be, Kakarotto, but you're the slow one!" Proving this, Radittsu shish kebabed a few soldiers all in a row as they had been racing toward them to attack. All seven had been several meters away. Kakarotto only frowned at him, but not as if she was unimpressed or even envious - just disappointed. It was a fleeting look though for the next feature to be her expression was that of shock.

Dodoria - the fat, pink slob that he was - had snuck up from behind, and grasped Kakarotto into a headlock, "How'd you get away from Kui, girl?"

Suddenly fearful, Radittsu checked for Turles and Nappa, but found that the two were fine, but just as surprised as he and his sister. The prince was preoccupied with Kui, and he tried to contact him through it after he noticed that Vegeta had picked up a scouter for himself like the rest of the Saiyajin had - minus Kakarotto.

_No wonder she didn't know he was coming up on her ... he didn't show on my scouter though, so he must have been going fast enough for the scouter to be unable to pick it up._ "Vegeta! Prince Vegeta! Come in, damn it!" He barked into his scouter, flipping through the channels.

"What, Radittsu?"

"Let me go!" Kakarotto kicked fruitlessly at the huge alien, and he chuckled lewdly, his small lips which always looked as if he had something sour in his mouth curled at the ends.

Frantically he searched for Vegeta's channel again, "Vegeta, Dodoria has Kakarotto!"

Dodoria said into her ear, "Now hold still before I crush your head." His voice rose to encompass his sister's yard, "Surrender now, monkeys! Or I'll rip her head clean off!" He laughed darkly, "Or maybe it won't be so clean ..." Smiling, Kakarotto reached up, wrenched Dodoria's scouter off of his face, and crushed it. "Aa ... aah! You stupid bitch, what have you done? My scouter!"

Dodoria raised his fist, and struck her down onto her stomach, "No! Kakarotto!"

"I'll teach you a lesson!" Hacking out blood, Kakarotto managed to push her torso up from the ground on shaking arms, however Dodoria kicked her back down before he rolled her onto her back. With a self-satisfied grin, he pounded his booted foot onto her gut, "Don't move too much, or I'll just punish you more!"

The girl kept that smile upon her lips until he kicked her again, and that was when she screamed out. Someone shouted her name, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was himself, "Stop it, Dodoria!" Radittsu was ignored as he planted another kick into her belly. "Vegeta, _please_! Help my sister!"

His scouter sprang to life, alerting him of a power level of thirteen hundred and thirty-seven. Radittsu looked over to where the new power was coming from, and blanched at the sight of the Namekjin who was out of Dodoria's sight range, _Where did **he** come from?_

"Demon Impaling ..." Radittsu barely heard the soft grunt of effort, and watched as the meter on his scouter rose a few more notches, " ... Light Killing Gun!"

The beam, humming with power hit Dodoria's side as the alien just barely had the time to step away. Holding his bleeding side - for the beam had broken through his armor, and it looked like some of his flubber had been scraped away - he spat out, "Nngh ...! You dirty slug ... how dare-!"

"Energy Circle!"

He cut himself off, and looked around wildly for the source of the shout. Radittsu himself was only able to turn his head quickly enough to see a bright circle of energy - coming from the origin of the energy that his scouter had picked up. It sliced through the air toward their enemy who saw it just in time to hold up a hand to bat it aside. Such had been his intent at any rate, for then it cut through his palm, severing his fingers like the finest blade.

"Ngaaah!" Dodoria's short legs wobbled as his knees nearly buckled. "Damn you! Damn you all!"

Another burst of a new energy signal revealed itself on Radittsu's scouter, and he turned to see that the newcomer was barely three meters from the piece of pink lard - another sneak attack!

"Hey!" Dodoria looked up at the taller being whose hands were making the shape of a triangle at mid-chest, "Fist of the Sun!"

It seemed that Dodoria wished he hadn't looked for then a stunning ray of fierce light narrowed inside of the dim figure's hands, and flashed, focusing into his tiny eyes. Even Radittsu flinched away, using his arm to block the majority of it. When the light finally cleared away, Dodoria was on his knees, nursing his eyes, and Dodoria's attackers and Kakarotto were nowhere to be seen!

_What ... what the hell was **that**? Who were they?_

---

Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled at the sight of Kuririn and Yamucha. The latter smiled back, and waved. A quick check showed Gokuu that Tenshinhan, and Chaotzu were standing beside her prostrated body, "Hey ... guys ..."

"Hey, now, don't speak," Kuririn soothed her, and held her hand. "Just tell us something, Gokuu-chan. Do you have any Hermit Beans?"

Lips twisted in thought, thinking back to when she had dumped the last two onto Vegeta's chest. She had gotten one of them into his mouth, but where had the other gotten to? Kui had taken her tail in his clutches, and when Vegeta had risen, she had detached herself after his grip had loosened ... **_Looking Kui over, he then glanced down at the ground, and bent over to pick up the last Hermit Bean that had dropped from his chest, stashing it under his armor - lodged between it and his chest protectively._**

She choked out through pained gasps, "Vegeta ..."

"Vegetable? Gokuu-chan, that doesn't make any sense."

"Vegeta ... has it ... the last one ..."

"What? The last bean, you mean?" He stood up shakily, licking his lips, "Which ... which one of them has it? We'll steal it from him like we stole you away from that big guy."

Smiling, she noticed a head of flame-like hair beginning to block out the rising moon, "So this is where they took you to."

"S - Stay away!" Kuririn and Yamucha stood between the two of them, with the former speaking, "We won't let you get to Gokuu-chan!"

Reaching into his armor, Vegeta pulled out the last Hermit Bean, making them all tense in surprise before he handed it over to Kuririn, "Since you're the most adamant about it, you feed her, shorty. I'm not so fond of her just yet."

"'Fond of her' ...?" His cheeks heated up before he turned to kneel beside her, "Hey, open up, Gokuu-chan."

The Saiyajin female's smile lit up like a miniature sun just before she opened her mouth to gulp the bean down. Pausing to let the Hermit Bean take effect, Gokuu then jumped up to her feet, "I'm ready now!"

"Ready for what?" Vegeta grunted. "You're going back inside to wait."

"No! I told you already that I'm not going to just sit back and watch you guys fight!"

Growling at her, Vegeta only turned his head the slightest to indicate that he was annoyed that he even had to speak to her again. She suddenly noticed his tail whipping around in anger before he also saw it, wrapping it around his waist with a harsh grunt. He ignored her afterwards, turning around to stride back into the field surrounding her dome-shaped house, "Dodoria! Pinto'ra nika! Earth po nika'iad Vegeta rol! Gert lispi'lor ruv gat'ko voher, nika'pinto'ra almefi'ko'fo, Dodoria!"

She heard the others behind her whisper amongst themselves, Yamucha's voice the loudest, "Holy ...! He's got a tail too ..."

"Say what?" Kuririn moaned, "How long have a bunch of giant apes been around? This is the first I've seen of anymore people with tails."

_Giant ... apes? We just have tails - we don't really look that much like apes though, do we? Wait ...! Place to die ... the place I will kill you ..._ "Ah! Vegeta, no! Buk, buk! Please, don't!"

"Get back into the house. You're too weak."

Tenshinhan scoffed, "You think _Son Gokuu_ is weak?"

"That's why I need to fight!" Her eyes narrowed in on his face, "To prove you wrong!"

"... You've proven yourself enough," Vegeta said, almost soft, but then the volume of his voice rose, "so get back in the fucking house!"

"Hey, wait a minute there!" Vegeta shot Kuririn a vicious glare, causing him to nearly fall backwards in fright.

Her shoulders hunched up, "You don't believe that! That's why you're telling me to leave!"

Vegeta's back straightened in his own version of offense, eyes flaring dangerously before he directed them toward Dodoria and his men again, "Iad'fir!"

"N ... Now, now, Vegeta," Dodoria spoke in Japanese nervously, clutching at his arm to attempt to stop the profuse bleeding, "there's no need to kill us. We'll leave you peacefully!"

"Ha! You think I'd let you loose to contact Freeza? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to allow you to live after what you've told me?" Whirling to face Gokuu, he grabbed her collar, yanking her close, his breath tickling her face, "You can't let a killer like him live. Never in a million years can you do that, Kakarotto. We were a proud race of warriors ... the strongest in the cosmos, and now look at us! Kakarotto, we're the very last! Just us seven! And do you know why?" He shook her roughly before making her face Dodoria's pathetic form, "Because he stood by, and watched Freeza annihilate our planet. Sat with him, and laughed about the whole thing! He _enjoyed_ the show, Kakarotto!"

Her heart nearly stopped, and she hesitated as she said, "But he's saying he'll leave ..."

Hissing, and baring fangs, Vegeta turned her around to force them to be face-to-face once more, "And he'll come back with an army - no! Worse than an army. He'll bring Freeza, and kill us all!"

---

Mm ... yes, it's been a while. No, I'm not that sorry ... . ;;; Wait, I mean ...

Upgrade!

Son Gokuu 1,546 (... Well, I was thinking that the Senzu did fucking _wonders_ for Vegeta - hell, he just kept jumping by the thousands when he was on Namek- so I figured that Gokuu needed a thousand power level boost at least ...)

Radittsu 2,000

Paragus ? ... ( Mmhyehe ... I'll leave that one ... up for interpretation. XP)

Nappa 6,325

Turles 16,000 (... Still uncertain about his power level, but I think that when Gokuu fought him, the Kai Ou Ken was used, so that's got to count for something.)

Vegeta 25,000 (Only up another thousand because he had been much closer to death this time around than in the regular timeline.)

Brolli 340,000 (He didn't eat a Senzu so ... XP Nyah.)

---


	9. Chapter 8: Monster

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Eight  
_Monster_

Vegeta stared down at the female's conflicting emotions on her face - watched them cringe her face as if needing to either cry or even scream before she bit out, "It wasn't his fault. If this Freeza is really that powerful, he can't be to blame. If he has even a shred of decency in him ... You can't decide who lives or dies, Vegeta! No one can."

"It's about time someone started," he told her, and then released her, drawing away to shout at Turles and Nappa, "You two! Kill Kui! I'll take care of Dodoria!"

"I said, 'no,' Vegeta! Show mercy!" Kakarotto swung her fist, and he caught it deftly, not even turning around.

"I'm going to teach you something about Saiyajin, Kakarotto, so listen closely," he said, ignoring the confused murmur of "Kaka-_what_?" from the bald man that had fed her the Hermit Bean. "We have no mercy."

Raising his fist as he pointed two fingers at Dodoria, he used a quick burst of his energy to lift the bleeding, moaning, fat form into the air, reveling in his shrieks, and bouncing from one language to the next, "Vegeta, no! Please, don't do this! Aaiesen jouio! Quwerp! Don't - don't - don't-!"

Giving out a husky laugh, Vegeta prepared to release that energy that he had used to lift Dodoria to instead blow him into pieces. Eyes concentrated solely on the hated alien, he had not seen Kakarotto as she leapt onto his back, her free arm swinging around to cover his eyes. Startled, his energy dissipated, and he stumbled backwards from the abrupt weight, "Ka ... Kakarotto, get the hell off of me!"

Though he would have enjoyed it any other time, Vegeta snarled when he heard Dodoria thump to the ground with a pathetic whine. He knew that it would never be enough to kill Dodoria. With a scream of rage, he let go of her other arm, and reached over himself to grasp her shoulders before he easily chucked her towards where he had last seen Radittsu.

"Take care of the stupid twat, damn it! Keep her out of this! For your insolence, Kakarotto, Dodoria must suffer!"

---

Her pride bruised from Vegeta's treatment of her, she glowered at the pompous ... _bastard_! With a sudden burst of energy, she dislodged herself from Radittsu, and was about to head over to him again, but then her wrist was grabbed, and, without any further aplomb, she punched Radittsu who had grabbed her. He hissed softly, releasing her, and stepping back a few feet before he snarled something in Saiyago, "Seko ... naibrel kesan'fo, Kakarotto. Reblo ko!"

"Stop this ...? No! I'm not going to let Vegeta just murder him!" _They can't just ... they can't!_

"This is ridiculous, Kakarotto," he switched to her language easily as he grimaced at her, "Dodoria deserves everything coming to him."

"But not death. No one really deserves that, Radittsu."

His left eye twitched in the slightest, his voice low - a dark murmur, "... Monsters do, little sister. Monsters deserve the worst death - the worst afterlife."

She shook her head hard, "Even monsters can change! Everyone can change; you guys did."

Radittsu jerked back, swallowing nothing before he growled, "You're so fucking stupid. I thought you only seemed that way because I couldn't understand you before, but you truly are a complete moron. You know nothing about monsters. You'd be terrified if you really knew the truth ... the truth about Freeza and even me, your own brother." A scream behind them made Gokuu look over her shoulder at Vegeta charging at the dumbstruck Dodoria. Her brother continued to speak after he took her shoulder to hold her back, "Let him die. After all he's done ..." Gripping her tighter, she flinched, looking at him, "This is revenge, Kakarotto. Vegeta is doing for us what we can't do ourselves. He'll save us from extinction! From Freeza and the warriors of the Kold Empire that we wouldn't have a chance against in a million years!"

Not thinking about it much, she shouted at him, "Because you're all cowards! Even worse than monsters!"

She felt a sharp sting against her cheek, and she realized that her head was no longer facing Radittsu due to the punch that she had not seen, "... _What_ did you call me?"

Gokuu didn't hesitate, "A coward! You're a dirty coward!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Radittsu struck out at her again, but this time she spotted it in time to dodge aside before she grabbed his arm, grappling with him momentarily before Gokuu heaved him over her shoulder to ram her brother into the ground.

He got up barely a second later, his voice grating out, "Apologize to your brother."

Laughing shortly, she stuck her tongue out at him, "Nyaa! I got nothing to say you, coward, even if you _are_ my brother."

With a hiss, Radittsu shot forward again - faster than he had been before - and she just barely avoided the barrel of fists heading toward her. Gokuu spun about to face him, yet he was quicker still, his fist connecting with her face before she could properly react. _Hey, he's pretty good ... and strong too!_ Evading the next punch, she brought up her knee only to have his own block it. The power radiated there momentarily before either of them diverted their energy to other parts of their body for attack. She shot her fist out to his chest, causing him to grunt, and he leapt back, however he didn't wait before he lunged at her again, his head butting into hers.

Gokuu recoiled harshly, her head spinning rapidly as she listened to Radittsu, "Take it back, Kakarotto. I'm more than strong enough to take you down! You're too weak to fight me! Too weak to say that shit to me!"

"And who are you to say anything about strength? You who won't even face his own enemy head on!" He hesitated, and that in turn made her continue on in her verbal assault, "... You let others fight _for_ you, Radittsu. That's no way for a warrior - any warrior to live! If you really are my brother, then I'm ashamed that you're my flesh and blood."

"Shut up, you weakling!" She hunched down into the defensive when he galloped toward her, and she brought up her arms to try hitting him away, but he plowed right through her, tackling her to the ground. Groaning with exertion, Gokuu attempted to shove him off, however his combined weight and strength did her in, making it a near to impossible endeavor. Releasing a hiss, her brother spat out, "Look at you, Kakarotto. How dare you try to call me a coward? Weaklings don't have the right!"

Her knee went up, and Radittsu went down. Gokuu didn't wait to listen to him squeal in pain from the low hit to his crotch - she tore away quickly, rolling to her feet before she shot several energy blasts at Vegeta.

"Ack!" The male slapped the balls away at the last moment, and snarled over at her. "Ngg ... Damn it, Radittsu, can't you keep her down for more than ten seconds?"

Radittsu grated out between his clenched fangs, "The bitch won't _be_ held down, Prince Vegeta!"

She blinked at the sudden title, glancing at him with a frown. Upon noticing her glower, Vegeta cackled, "That's right! Your prince! Bow down before me, lowly peasant!"

"Fuck you!"

His eyes widened indignantly before he barked at Nappa and Turles who then broke away from the greatly weakened Kui, "Kakarotto ingerp'fir!"

As one, the two of them dove for her as Vegeta ignored them, and went back to his torture of the heavily bleeding Dodoria. Tensing, she darted in front of Dodoria. In the confusion that resulted afterward, Gokuu would wish that she hadn't.

Turles and Nappa, soaring toward her at speeds she never dreamed of, ended up butting aside Dodoria as she had been just fast enough to reach him. Dodoria collapsed to the ground with a grunt, but Vegeta - who had been charging at him - had to roll over Turles and Nappa in mid-flight, careening away from the force that their shock waves were making in rhythm with each other, and he snarled at the two, shouting something else at them that Gokuu didn't understand. The startled pink alien screamed in rage, and powered up behind Turles and Nappa who stopped their advance on her in complete surprise, turning around only to evade the beam. It shot between Turles and Nappa, and struck her.

For a while, she didn't even feel it, only heard Turles shouting in her ear, his hand cupping the back of her head before the searing pain in her chest hit her, and caused her to lurch forward and hack up blood.

"Gokuu!" With some effort, she turned her head to see Yamucha and Tenshinhan at the edge of the battlefield, and running towards her.

Someone said, "Shit, I think it hit her lungs," and her head flopped back around in Turles' arms, gazing up at Radittsu who scowled at her profusely bleeding wound, "It's got to be filling up with blood now. Kakarotto-" he looked up at her, "can you breathe? You okay?"

She took a deep breath, and though one of her lungs did indeed sting, she nodded because so far her lungs were filling with air with no real problem, "It's ... it's all right ..."

"Damn it, don't say that! You look near to death!" Turles' grip tightened briefly before he seemed to forcibly loosen it, and then looked up as a shadow fell over them both, "Nappa, we need to find something to stop the blood flow _now_. She says she can breathe still, so we just need to staunch it quickly." She raised her eyes up when there was no answer, and the shadow didn't move, "Nappa! Move it!"

"She's getting what she deserves for getting in the way. You're her uncle," the stony face of Nappa didn't even blink when Radittsu ran past him to go to her dome-shaped home, "_you_ help her. And don't ever order a General of the Royal Fleet again."

"The prince will be pissed, oh, great _general_, if she dies! Get moving!"

Finally, Nappa showed some emotion, sneering at Turles, "Careful, she might die there in your arms unless you help your nephew."

He clutched tighter at her again - this time in what seemed like protection - before he gently laid her out on her side, "Stay like this, okay? So you don't choke on your own blood."

Gokuu might have rolled her eyes at that point, but Turles was running off, so it would have been pointless as it was meant to be seen by him. Instead, she lifted her head up to gaze up at Nappa. He stared a little longer at her before he turned around. Past him, she spotted Vegeta who then rammed his fist straight through Dodoria's chest. _At least, he didn't prolong it anymore than he had to ..._ Her eyes rolled around suddenly when more shadows fell over her, and smiled wearily at the faces of Yamucha and Tenshinhan.

"Holy ... Go ... Gokuu-chan, are you okay?" Yamucha asked with a shaking voice, kneeling beside her to put his hand to her forehead, and he avoided looking at the fierce injury.

"Nappa!" She didn't bother looking at Vegeta, feeling too tired to bother wasting energy on him.

"I'll be all right ... Turles and Radittsu are going to help ..."

"Yend po Kui?"

_Where is ... Kui ..._ She frowned softly at that, which then turned into a grimace before she vomited blood onto the ground.

"Gokuu!"

"Hrm, Kui pule sve" - struggling to hear the rest of it, Gokuu turned to look over at them - "epel'per."

_He flew ... where? Damn it, what's 'pule' mean again ...?_

Tenshinhan touched her shoulder gently, "Don't strain yourself like that. You need to lay on your side. They'll be back soon, Gokuu."

_Pule ..._ her eyes narrowed, "... The sky."

"Huh?" Yamucha looked up before he stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Tenshinhan ... Yamucha ..." she hissed softly, turning in a way that she could see more of the sky, and she caught sight of Vegeta striding toward her, "you need ... to get out of here ..."

"What? No-"

"Run! Get into the forest, and hide!"

"Foolish girl," Vegeta murmured as he stepped beside her head, gazing down. "... I thought it would be a very long time before I was able to stand again. For that I am grateful, Kakarotto, but I can't believe how utterly moronic you really are. Stepping into their way ...!" Gritting his fangs together, he clenched his fist, "You're the last one, and for you to go do a stupid thing like that is unacceptable! I can only hope that you've learned your lesson, and from now on will stay out of our way!"

Tenshinhan rose, directing his stony face toward Vegeta, "What Son did was brave, not foolish. She's stronger than you'll ever know!"

"Ye - Yeah!" Yamucha leapt to his feet, trembling slightly, "Do you know anyone else that would risk their life for a total stranger? Gokuu's done that so many times, I've stopped counting! Her strength is insurmountable!"

"Her strength is _nothing_!" The prince raged, turning on the two men.

The ex-bandit stuttered out, "Maybe compared to your power, but she still beats you in the strength of her heart. With that, she can defeat anybody."

"What a silly notion." Vegeta mused, and then said to Gokuu, "Well, Kakarotto, it seems that you're in pretty bad shape, and we used the last Hermit Bean." He looked up when Turles and Radittsu finally returned. Her brother pressed a towel to her wound, making her cringe, "If you survive, be sure to use that ridiculous heart-power for something useful, like say ... pumping blood through your veins instead of onto the dirt." Rolling his eyes, he stalked away, "Turles! Radittsu! Come! We must find Kui and eradicate him."

With a glance at one another and then at the Saiyajin girl on the ground, they stood up to follow him, but not before Radittsu patted her hand, and said, "Don't do anything stupid, little sister."

She would have laughed if she could stop glaring at Vegeta's arrogant back as he stalked away, summoning Nappa to his side as well. Suddenly, Kuririn's voice made her look up, noticing that he and Chaotzu had arrived, "Sister? You're related to those big guys, Gokuu-chan?"

"Just Radittsu ... and Turles ..." She smiled faintly, "my brother, and ... and uncle."

"That explains the tails, I guess," he laughed slightly, but she could tell that he could not tear his eyes away from the gory wound on her chest. "Do you want us to wrap that for you ...?"

After a pause, she shook her head, "Stopping this up will probably just delay the inevitable."

"Not so," a rough voice spoke up, and she craned her neck further only to smile at Paragus and his son.

"Haven't seen you two in a while ..."

The older male shrugged, "We didn't need to be in these fights ... So, Kakarotto ... Or should I call you Son Gokuu instead?"

"Either way is fine," she smiled a bit brighter after wincing at a harsh pang in her chest. "What can I do for you while I'm still yet living?"

"Hey! Don't talk like that, Gokuu-chan!"

"Yeah, we can hurry to Karin's tower for some Hermit Beans!" Yamucha added over Kuririn.

Paragus reached into his belt, and held a Hermit Bean out, "You mean this?" The others gaped at him and the sight of the bean while Gokuu's smile continued to grow, "Brolli never ate his because he wasn't that injured, so I saved it just in case of an emergency. Do you think this constitutes as one?"

"Buddy, you're a life-saver!" Kuririn shouted, and whisked it away. He was just about to kneel down and feed it to her, however, Paragus struck him in the back of the head, felling him.

"Kuririn!" Gokuu urged herself to at least sit up, glowering at the larger male, "What'd you do that for?"

"The last female," he said abruptly, and she and the others froze as he pressed his boot down on Kuririn's head, "what a wonderful opportunity for Brolli and I ..."

Tenshinhan snapped to attention, "The last female?" His eyes trailed down to Gokuu in slight understanding, yet disbelief still permeated his being, "Just what are you getting at?"

"She's the very last - the only one that will give us the purest bloodline. The bloodline of our new era! The Saiyajin race will thrive again - under a new, bolder leadership! The House of Vegeta ends today, and the Legendary Super Saiyajin will rule all!" He pointed at the remaining three Earthlings standing, the jewel of his golden bracelet glowing all of a sudden, "Brolli, I order you to kill them all! But leave dear Kakarotto alive. She will help us spa-"

And that was the last thing that Paragus ever said for Brolli reached over, and deigned to crush his head in one large fist.

---


	10. Chapter 9: Sponge

Up for Interpretation

Chapter Nine  
_Sponge_

Knowing that - despite all of their efforts and planning - Freeza still came out as the victor, he had to show his insubordination just one last time before he went. Vegeta pressed his upper body up a bit with the one arm they had left unbroken before he spat blood out at a pair of white and black feet.

"Lord Freeza!" Zarbon called out, scandalized on his behalf.

Lord Freeza did not speak, did not move, and did not blink. Only after about a moment of absorbing the information that Vegeta had spit at his feet did he do something, and Vegeta was shocked to see an almost sweet smile develop on his doll-like features.

He looked devilish.

"Mr Zarbon, be a dear, and find me something sharp - a knife would be preferable."

Vegeta had once had the displeasure of a mad whore stabbing a knife into his side, and twisting the blade inside of him. The prince didn't know what Freeza had in mind for the knife. Yet surely it would not be as terrible as a cold blade sliding into his side while showering, all the warmth in him pooling out onto the floor with the water as said blade scrambled his organs. It had not been worth it especially since the whore had not been his in the first place!

As Freeza closed in on him, however, with a silver blade glinting off of the sun, he began to dread worse than the humiliation caused by the manic prostitute.

Crouching down beside him, Freeza grasped a handful of his hair, yanking him up into the air, his freshly crunched limbs raging at him, and Vegeta bit his tongue as if that would distract him from the rest of the pain. As it was, he unintentionally snipped off a bit of his own tongue, but that was the last thought on his mind as Freeza slid the broken piece of glass into his mouth - through his right cheek - and cut to the left, toward the corner of his lips. Unable to grit his fangs as the glass was between them, he endured the sudden act with wide eyes, his eyebrows and lips twitching in spasms until the broken shard finally sliced through his lips.

When Vegeta was on the ground again, his raised his unbroken forearm to his mouth in an attempt to stop the bleeding as much as he was able. Freeza laughed, "To get your spit on me _now_, you'd have to lick my feet." He offered a clawed foot to the prince.

---

Gokuu gaped at the man standing above her, watching his eyes roll around unsurely like he was unused to doing the act on his own, and her heart went out to him for the few brief moments of his calmness and how he seemed to absorb his surroundings in a careful manner. After that moment, he took better stock of his locale, and looked at Tenshinhan with Yamucha, both of whom were staring at him warily. Brolli dropped his father's now soft head, and lifted his hand to lick at the blood, ignoring Tenshinhan and Yamucha completely while he walked around the field that constituted as Gokuu's yard.

As soon as his back was turned, Gokuu's hand darted out to find Kuririn's neck, checking his pulse, and relaxed upon finding it still strong. After that, she searched for the Hermit Bean that had been taken from Paragus. She found it still clutched in Kuririn's slack hand, and then swallowed it, not bothering to chew the magical bean at all.

Feeling her body stitch itself together, she glanced up to see Brolli starting to sneer at Tenshinhan and Yamucha, his energy abruptly lashing out, and crackling dangerously around with green flashes of lightning. She nearly cringed when her healed body flushed with warmth and a strange sense of need that was completely new. Reaching out for the golden armband that was still clinging to Paragus' wrist, she managed to yank it off before Brolli noticed her.

He merely laughed, pressing his foot up against her stomach, shoving Gokuu onto her back to keep her there securely. Groaning from the pain caused by the pressure of his boot smashing her into the ground, her hands fumbled blindly at the odd band, and he sneered at her, the green lightning flickering about him quicker.

"Kakarotto ...!" Brolli's fist abruptly closed in over her head, "You weakling ...!"

Crying out as she felt her head being compressed tightly, her grip on the band loosened, however she held tight enough to it so that she could slip it onto her hand. Just as she became aware of a new perception bleeding into her being, Yamucha and Tenshinhan charged at Brolli.

Gokuu heard bones snap before she saw them landing, and she paled as she felt their energy spike down. Their groans of pain reassured her that they were alive, yet the draining of their energy had severely alarmed her. Tenshinhan climbed back up first, clutching at his upper arm to keep it still - she could see that it was bent at an unnatural angle - and then Yamucha shook his head hard, and shifted to push his torso up, supported by his elbows as he then complained softly about his leg.

As Brolli began to shake her head about in his hand, she grasped at his wrist in panic, and he grated out between his fangs, "No ... no! Take it off!"

His other hand clasped around her wrist where the armband was, tugging at it as if to tear it straight off, but she found the strength to pull her hand away from his before anything gruesome happened to it. Bucking and thrashing, Gokuu loosened his grasp on her head, and she collapsed back onto the ground to scramble away. The large, male Saiyajin howled then, a tenor wail of anguish, and her eyes widened, stunned by the rampage of emotions and sensations bursting through her mind. Biting down onto her tongue, she tasted blood as it seeped out of her mouth, moaning as the new feelings and thoughts - those of another's mind - bombarded her.

_Can't let you in. Fucking ... No, no ...! Get out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Stop it! You shouldn't have touched it! Shouldn't've put it on. I'll crush you, and free myself at last! The bastard is dead ... so now the bitch must die ... Then she won't haunt me so. Leave me alone! Kill her! Kill her! Kill!_ His hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her much frailer form high into the air, _Don't hold still! Squirm! Die in agony! I won't let you live! Just die! It's all come down to this! So die!_ Wincing hard as he squeezed, she clutched at his wrist again, releasing a soft pained bleat, "Die, Kakarotto! Die!"

_Please ... Please,_ she intoned in her mind, unable to vocalize it with her voice box being constricted, and watched Brolli's face twist into an unimaginably hideous smirk, smug the entire time until what she said hit home, _Kui is still loose ... Tell my friends to get away from this place, please ..._

Brolli twitched violently. Dropping her as if the barest touch of her flesh was searing off his own, he toppled backwards, and clutched at his head, _No! I won't! I won't do it! Get out of my head!_

After falling onto her knees, Gokuu lurched up to her feet, staring at him in confusion before she took note of the jewel glowing at his forehead, and that the gem on the armband was shining with the same brilliance. Horrified, she tore it off, _What have I done? Kami-sama, I don't want to control him!_

_Lies! Lies!_ She paled, and pressed a hand to her forehead, backing down a step in surprise as his voice continued to echo in the recesses of her head even without the wristband. That she was still able to hear his thoughts was astounding, yet what surprised her more was that he would think like that, and assume the very worst of her. The Saiyajin girl crept forward, bringing the armband with her.

She heard Tenshinhan shouting out to her, "What are you doing?"

"Gokuu-chan, don't!" Was what Yamucha said, but, compelled to do Brolli some good, she stood before him, and broke apart the armband before his eyes.

When he didn't move, and she could hear nothing from his side of their pseudo link, she reached up on her tiptoes to grasp his headband. He shuddered, and, in her hesitation, Brolli grasped her wrists, and swung her away from himself, her smaller body crashing into trees she met on the way to the ground. Rolling a bit with the momentum, she used it to roll back up to her feet. Frowning softly at Brolli still standing with the emerald flashes of lightning surrounding him, Gokuu felt something tickle her mind like the flickering of total shock from his end.

_You should be dead ..._ Growling, he charged up, and summoned a deep forest green energy ball into his right hand, _Why aren't you dead, Kakarotto?_

_... I'm not Kakarotto! My name is Son Gokuu!_

His eyes widened before he hissed, and shook his head, his hand clutching next to his temple as she felt his head abruptly ache in confusion. _No ... No, Kakarotto!_

As his energy ball sailed towards her, she suddenly realized why he was so stunned that she was alive from a simple throw. By no means was the ball a slow one or even possessing of a moderate speed, but it looked that way to her, and her body quivered with power before she ricocheted it back almost effortlessly, and followed close after it for an ambush after the ball hit him.

However, the energy inside of her fluctuated, rebelling against her, so she instead careened to the side at a safe distance from Brolli. Hissing, she landed gingerly as the energy broiled, sending lances of pain shooting throughout her body.

When the smoke cleared, it was to show that Brolli had collapsed, and she whimpered before she collapsed bonelessly to the grass beside him.

---

_"Because you're all cowards! Even worse than monsters!"_

Radittsu twitched, and bit his lip hard enough to let a drop of blood seep out before he lapped it up, feeling it heal quickly from his saliva.

"We're going to have to eventually," Vegeta grated out, and Nappa sneered at nothing on the ground as they tracked down Kui up in the air. "And what luck! She's in heat right now, Nappa. At the very least, we can make an attempt."

Nappa's lips twisted distastefully for a long until he looked at him, and even then the grimace was upon his face, "And what then? When she's with child and bears your brats, what are we to do then?"

He went quiet for a moment, and Radittsu cocked his head in the wind just in case Vegeta's voice would be soft like he sometimes did after he was thinking, "The original plan was to disappear, and die off, wasn't it? This time we must disappear, and rebuild." Looking around, he then said, "But not here. This planet is lush, yes, but the low gravity here will weaken our species, and we must stay as strong as possible."

_"A coward! You're a dirty coward!"_

"It's a good thing we were made for living in small groups," Turles said almost to himself, surprising the younger man. Then he grinned, and waggled his eyebrows at Radittsu, "I always wondered how she would feel."

Rolling his eyes, Radittsu turned away from him as he attempted to shut him out, "Because you have nothing better to do."

"Oh, come on," he said, "when we're repopulating, we'll be on top of her all the time. It's not like our incest will produce mentally retarded brats-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Vegeta called from the front, and then his head jerked subtly. After that, Radittsu knew why that was as his own scouter alerted him of two power levels of around twenty-thousand and climbing.

The origin of this energy came from where they had left Kakarotto, and her power level - which had been a little above a thousand his last scan - was no where to be found. He listened to the others converse to the prince, and as Nappa laughed, "Now you can really show off that power level, Vegeta. Go ahead, we'll follow and watch you pulverize whoever it is. With your strength, you'll be unbeatable!"

_"And who are you to say anything about strength? You who won't even face his own enemy head on! ... You let others fight **for** you, Radittsu. That's no way for a warrior - any warrior to live! If you really are my brother, then I'm ashamed that you're my flesh and blood."_

"... Shit! Kakarotto?"

Ignoring the bewildered cries of his teammates, Radittsu burst ahead of them to fly back to Kakarotto's home. Both of the power levels rose to twenty-three thousand before his scouter blew, but he only sped up.

Upon not finding Kakarotto where they had left her to lay - instead finding the corpse of Paragus, and a collapsed alien - Radittsu had searched all around and inside of the house for his younger sister before he found her near the edge of the forest. Briefly scowling at the sight of Brolli beside her, he rushed to kneel next to her prone body, and checked her pulse.

After the first shock of her strongly beating pulse, he looked over her wound only to find none.

"What the hell is going on here?" He heard Vegeta behind him.

Looking back at him, and then at Kakarotto again, he shook his head, "I wish I knew ..." Kakarotto stirred then, and he grinned almost foolishly, switching to the tongue which she used, "Hey, wishes do come true."

She blinked blearily up at him before she smiled sweetly, "Of course, they do."

Clearing his throat, he stood up, taking her with him into his arms, "You feeling okay there?"

"Yeah," she claimed after a moment of self-assessment, and then wriggled in his arms with a brighter grin. "Hey, I'm not some little kid. Lemme down."

He swallowed nothing before he settled her onto the ground, and then glanced over at Vegeta who was looking her up and down critically, "I guess you're not at that ... So what happened here?"

"Oh, I ... Oh!" Slipping her wrist out of his grasp, she turned to where Nappa and Turles were lifting Brolli up - Nappa holding his shoulders, and Turles with his legs - and prodded at his chest, "I never got to find out why he collapsed like that."

"Just a few energy blast burns. Nothing serious." Turles took at glance at the suddenly furious prince as well before he answered her, and then exclaimed in an attempt to get her attention away from Brolli, and direct it elsewhere, namely their sovereign - who by rank and power had the right to impregnate her first, "He always was a lightweight, Kakarotto. Prince Vegeta wouldn't have fallen from whatever measly blast him took down."

Kakarotto looked up with a confused expression written all over her face, "Measly?" Shaking her head, she clasped Brolli's upper arm, and Radittsu heard a soft growl behind him, "It wasn't small at all!"

"Rrgh ... Kakarotto!" She finally looked at Vegeta, and tilted her head to the side curiously, "Get over here. We need to talk."

"We do?" She started to frown, crossing her arms across her chest then, and shaking her head after a thoughtful look on her face, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean, you don't think so?" He hissed through his fangs, and stepped toward her threateningly.

Radittsu jumped when he heard a harsh snarl, and turned to see that Nappa and Turles had been so shocked by the fierce sound from Brolli that they had dropped him.

With a soft laugh, Kakarotto went to kneel beside him on the ground, "So, you're waking up now?" However, the man merely grunted, and then didn't stir again. She pouted, and poked at him before she shrugged, standing up straight.

Swallowing nothing, Radittsu turned his head aside when he saw Vegeta stomp toward her.

---

Frowning when Vegeta took a hold of her upper arm, Gokuu glanced over her shoulder at him, and then yelped when he yanked her toward the house. Gokuu straightened herself so that she could walk with him, "Hey! Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"No, what are _you_ doing? You're ignoring your body's urges! You should be offering yourself to the strongest male as any self-respecting female would do while in heat."

She scoffed as she pondered where the power she had before had gone to, "And why should I do that? I don't have any of those 'urges.'"

"As young as you are, I'm not surprised then, Kakarotto," abruptly he slung her over a shoulder, and she shouted, kicking at him while beating at his back.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"And just what would you do about it?" Pressing her down onto the futon where he had laid for nearly a week, Vegeta pressed down on top of her, holding her wrists down on either side of her head, "What would you do against me?" He pushed apart her thighs to settle his hips inside, and then laid on her in order to pin her and sniff at her hair.

While he appeared to be preoccupied with that strange ritual, Gokuu tried pushing up at his chest to shove him off, yet he held firm. The faint sniffing sounds become louder as his nose bumped against her head through her hair, slowly going down. It halted at her temple, and he snorted loudly, pulling back just enough to glare at her accusingly. After sitting up, he straddled her hips, utterly bewildered, "You did something to cover up the scent, didn't you?"

"What?"

He hesitated before he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, making her stand, "Where is your cleaning facility?"

"My _what_?"

"The room with your shower - or bathtub, Kakarotto. Where is it?"

"I don't have any of those, I use the cree - ack!"

Just before she could finish properly, he began to drag her outside by her hair before taking her to the creek beside the house, and dumping her in. When she resurfaced, he grabbed her shoulders to bring her up to his face again, smelling with a deep, loud inhalation before grunting and settling her onto her feet. "... Shit," he eyed her up and down then as she backed away once free from his grasp, "you're not in heat anymore ..."

---


	11. Chapter 10: Meaning

Up for Interpretation

Chapter Ten  
_Meaning_

Playing a card game with Kuririn, Gokuu listened halfheartedly to Vegeta and the others while they spoke in Saiyago - most of the time, she couldn't understand a word of it. Sometimes, however, she could hear her name spoken, and could understand some snatches of sentences. Vegeta seemed to want her to stay on Earth, while her brother and uncle wanted her to go along with them.

She didn't know whether they had come to some agreement over that yet or not, but she couldn't really figure much of anything else about what they were saying. Pursing her lips, she glanced over at the sleeping form of Brolli.

They were currently at a local clinic that Gokuu's doctor owned - a woman used to Gokuu's oddities and, more importantly, her tail. After much convincing on her part, Gokuu had them all to get a little check up. Radittsu, and Turles had refused to let their tails be touched, but Nappa and Vegeta handed their tails over.

The doctor had understood their hesitations, of course, but had been amazed that their tails weren't as sensitive as Gokuu's. When she asked the other two about their tails, she had been told that they had trained them just as Gokuu had once done. Just as the Hermit Bean had always boasted, their injuries had been completely healed, and her doctor claimed that they were all healthier than an ox. The only reason that they had lingered behind in the hospital had been her own check up with her doctor, and the fact that Brolli was still unconscious.

The woman came over a few minutes later, tapping Gokuu's shoulder, "Okay, I'm ready for your check up now."

Getting up to follow her, they were out of the waiting room, and going down the hall when she asked, "How's Brolli-kun doing now? Is he awake yet?"

"No, and I haven't gotten a response from him yet. He's been through a lot lately, and that blow to his head is still there. You said he didn't take a Hermit Bean?" Gokuu nodded an affirmation, and the doctor sighed, "That must be it then. He's not in a coma, but I bet he'll be out of it for at least a day." She gestured to a door that they passed, "He's in that room." When they reached the room where Gokuu's check up would take place, she sat up on the examination table with a little grin. "So, any aches or pains recently?"

"Nope."

"Good," she said while inspecting her reflexes, careful to avoid being kicked or hit in the process - having learned the hard way that Gokuu was incredibly powerful. "So how's Upa doing?"

A little smile came over her face when the Indian brave was mentioned, "He's fine. I went to see him a few weeks ago, and he's making his own tipi since Bora says he's a man and needs his own place to stay."

"I thought he told you that he didn't have a reason to make his own tipi."

Shrugging, she put out her arm so that her doctor could encase it for testing her blood pressure, "He said that he has a reason now."

"Aw," she smiled up at Gokuu after counting down the half minute, "that's sweet of him. When are you moving in?"

"Huh?"

"Oh!" The doctor grinned wider and unwrapped her arm, "I think I just ruined the surprise now."

Pouting, Gokuu cocked her head to the side, "What surprise? Did you talk to him?" The other woman only smiled while she put some of her things away, and then sat in a chair to look up at Gokuu, "Come on, what kind of surprise? Did he get me something?"

"Maybe a ring," she finally consented, and then asked. "So did you and Upa have intercourse when you visited him?"

Gokuu felt a faint blush come on, but she nodded with a small smile, "Yeah ... are you going to do that smear thing? I thought we did that test a while ago."

"No, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and then we'll go from there. Okay?" After Gokuu nodded dubiously, the doctor asked, "When was the last time you had your heat?"

"Yesterday."

Her eyebrows lifted up a notch, "Did you have sexual intercourse before or during your heat?"

"No," she bit her lip when she remembered Vegeta suddenly on top of her, and smelling her hair as his strong hands groped her shoulders and sides.

Making a note in her file, the doctor asked, "How long did it last this time?"

"Just about half a day."

"Wow, it's starting to last longer now. Maybe I can ask those men about that ... When was the last heat before this one?"

"Uh ... a couple weeks ago."

She smiled, "Where you in heat when you visited Upa?"

"No, it was right after I got home. That one lasted four hours."

Smiling, the doctor put down her files, and got up to get her a little plastic cup with a lid, "All right, that's long enough for him to do his business. Indulge me, and take this to the bathroom to pee in it, okay? This test is on me."

Blinking at the odd cup, and the even stranger inquiries, Gokuu took it, and went down the hall to do as she said before returning a while back with the still warm cup, "Here."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes, so just wait here," the female doctor said before leaving the room with the cup.

Gokuu sat back up on the inspection table, kicking her feet idly as she tried to remember what this whole heat business had to do with making love with Upa. She had thought that babies would only be made if it were done _during_ her heat - or at least that's what Bulma and the doctor had made it seem like. Sighing, she laid back on the inspection table, and closed her eyes before she remembered someone. With a little smile, she rose to her feet, and went out into the hallway to get to Brolli's room.

The moment she stepped inside, the man on the bed twitched, and she hesitated at the doorway, eyes wide. As he began to stir, she crept forward to peer in at him under the covers before she smiled, "Brolli-kun? Are you awake now?"

"Kkh ..." she grinned, but didn't press any further for his eyes creaked open slowly, "Kakarotto?" _I'll kill you, Kakarotto ...!_

Her smile vanished, and she shook her head, "No, I'm not Kakarotto. My name's Son Gokuu, Brolli-kun."

_'Son' ...? Where's ... Kakarotto?_ His eyes finally focused onto her, obviously ready to reach over and rip out her spine thought her intestines.

She scrutinized him for a while before she touched his cheek, _I don't know. I guess she just went away._

_She's dead?_ Gokuu felt disbelief, rage, and confusion rear up in her head, and she shivered lightly from the strange sensation of his emotions coursing through her again. Her palm pressed to his cheek, and his eyelids fluttered shut as his mind and body flared with arousal when his confusion sorted out. That was not what made her become disgusted and draw back, but that it seemed to stem from the pleasure of thinking of Kakarotto dead. Pale, she attempted to step away farther, but his hand darted out to grasp her wrist, and tugged her back, pressing her head to his chest as he smelled her deeply. _Not Kakarotto ... Son Gokuu ..._

"Yes," she said after a moment, patting his shoulder, and trying to think of all the ways to make him let her go. His energy was still at a natural, low level, yet she wasn't so sure how far she could trust him when his mental stability seemed to be so fragile. Swallowing, she touched his neck gently. _Can you let me go now?_

There was a long pause on his end, but she could feel all the changes of emotions within him, and his arousal slowly died until it was a dull ache. The anger also cooled slowly before he released her. _Son Gokuu is ... You are ..._

Smiling slightly, she nodded, "I am Son Gokuu. Gokuu is just fine though."

"But what is Gokuu?" He asked, eyes - more clear and alert than she had ever seen on anyone - examining her face.

Her grin grew, "A friend, I hope."

After a while, he began to chuckle softly, "You would be _my_ friend?" He put his hand to his forehead then, and began to cackle - it was not the half-crazed laugh from when he had tried to kill her. She smiled softly, and sat at the chair beside the bed to listen to the rich texture of the voice free of burden and rage.

His laughter died down slowly until he was staring up at the ceiling with an almost content expression in his eyes. She took his hand after a moment to draw his eyes to her, "Brolli-kun, I was wondering. When you and I were fighting ... that energy wasn't mine, was it?"

"You're rather pretty," he said, and she pouted at the answer, which only made him chuckle lightly, "... It was my energy that was in you."

Eyes slightly wider, she leaned forward, "Why?"

"You put on my father's wrist band, and created a link between us," he touched his forehead with one large finger before touching it gently to hers. "I feel you, and you feel me too, don't you?"

She frowned, cocking her head to the side when a thought came to her, "What about your father?"

"He's dead," his lips curled back to bear his large fangs, and she remembered them planting into the base of her tail which shuddered from the memory. She swallowed hard as she listened to him start to growl, and kept her senses aware of every little twitch and rise of his power, "He doesn't matter anymore, Son Gokuu."

Gokuu waited until he had calmed down before she stroked his hair, "Come on, I bet my doctor would like to know you're awake now. Think you can get up?"

"Of course," he said before he was sitting upright, and he swung his legs around and off the bed to rise steadily.

Brolli stood there a while as if thinking of something, his eyes staring ahead out the window before his hand groped around blindly for her, not turning to search with his eyes. She stood up to go around the bed, and grabbed his hand with a smile. "Come on, let's go find her!" She yanked him behind her, and he followed like a dazed, trained gorilla, but his eyes were vaguely amused as they watched her. Walking through the halls a bit as she tracked the woman down by scent, the two bumped into Vegeta. Grinning again, she tapped Brolli's chest with her palm, "He's all better now."

The man grunted, looking up at Brolli for only a few moments before he nodded, and looked at her, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine," she said before she spied her doctor seemingly done with her test, and waved her over, "Oi! Look! Brolli-kun's awake now! ..." She bit her bottom lip when she recalled that the test might have been about any children that she had made. "So ... do you have that test done yet?"

"'Test?'" Vegeta scowled at her, "What test?"

The doctor only smiled at the two of them, "Brolli-san, would you go back to your room, please? I'll come check on you in a moment. Vegeta-san, could you go back to the waiting room again? I need to talk to Gokuu-san about her test results."

The two men glanced at each other before looking at her, and she could only shrug, waving at them, "I'll see you two later!"

_Ack, what does happy mean? Why is she happy looking?_ She took the doctor's hand, and almost dragged her down the hallway to get away from the two men, her mind suddenly racing with questions that would have otherwise occupied her mind if she had not gone down to check on Brolli. Was she even capable of taking care of something as tiny and delicate as a baby? She didn't know the first thing about them! Who would help her? Would Upa be able to help her whenever he wasn't with his father, Bora?

The doctor smiled wider when the door was shut behind them, and Gokuu couldn't help but blurt out when she was face-to-face with her, "I'm not ready for a baby."

"... Oh ... Oh, Son-chan," she took Gokuu's hand, and held it tightly - it felt reassuring, and she stared down at the hand as she listened to the woman, "I know you've lived in the sticks for a long time, and you may not understand this, but Upa and your friends will be willing to help you in everything. It doesn't always have to be the survival of the fittest."

Biting her inner cheek, she settled her hand over her stomach, and tried to feel out whatever was growing inside, "So I am ...?"

After a moment, the woman sighed, and stepped back with a much smaller smile than before.

---

Kuririn didn't think that he liked Gokuu's newly acquired ... friends. To be sure, her uncle and brother were pretty laid back, and relaxed, but the other three were some whole other story that didn't seem to make sense with the rest of them. His lips twisted to and fro for a while, vaguely wondering, as he always did, what it would feel like to have a nose that would twitch along with his lips. He rubbed the spot a bit self-consciously before he cleared his throat, and addressed the shortest of the men. Though he was seemingly their leader, he was still the smallest of them all, and thus less-threatening at face value.

"So where'd you guys come from? Gokuu said you were all from out of town."

Vegeta sneered at him briefly before he looked back at the door that led to the doctor's rooms, "Yeah, out of town. Way out of town."

"... Okay, and just where from again? And how'd you all get hurt in the first place?"

Finally, the man turned to face him completely before he closed his eyes, "Our planet was destroyed over twenty years ago." Kuririn jerked in shock as his eyes were abruptly glued to the tail at the man's waist, "Radittsu, Nappa, and I had been taken in by the Galactic Overlord, Freeza, and were used as foot soldiers. We were told that Planet Vegeta had been annihilated by a meteor shower, but seven months ago, the truth became known to us when Turles showed his ugly, little face." Said man laughed shortly, scratching the side of his face as he listened in, otherwise somber. "He was a space pirate up until then, but he had stolen a little more information from Freeza than initially planned, and discovered something disturbing. Freeza was the one that had destroyed our planet, our way of life, and every chance that we ever had of a semi-_normal_ life!" His energy flared dangerously then, and the human became pallid as it cracked and hissed at everything around him.

"Forgive his highness," the largest man of the bunch said - Nappapers, was it? - and Kuririn swallowed hard with a nod, knowing it would do him well to obey and _forgive_ the highness.

"Well, yeah, sure ... I mean I understand that what you're going though really sucks. It does!" He said when Vegeta began to calm down a little bit. "I don't know what I'd do if everyone I knew was gone," he laughed after a moment, "Hell, my whole world would probably be over if just Gokuu kicked the bucket, but then ..." His eyes brightened, and he jumped up to his feet, "But then I'd use the Dragonballs!"

Gokuu stepped in just then, blinking curiously at the short man, "Use the Dragonballs for what?"

"Well, you know how their planet and everyone is gone?" He pointed over at the small group briefly before he grabbed her hands, and shook them as if he hadn't gained her attention completely, "We could use the Dragonballs!"

"'Dragon ... _balls_?" Radittsu winced then from the back of the room, and shifted on his feet uneasily before he stiffened in shock at Gokuu's laughter. "Hey! What's so funny!?"

Giggling, she shook her head, "I thought the same thing, but that's not really what they are."

Kuririn nodded, grinning, and put his hands together as if he was holding one already, "They're seven balls that grant any wish if you bring all of them together. We could bring your people and planet back all in one go if we word it right."

Stepping forward, Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the man before he looked at Gokuu, "... Where can one find balls of this kind?"

"Well, I have three already." Gokuu said, "I've been collecting them during my training."

"That means there's only four more to go! With your guys' speed, we'll have them before nightfall," Kuririn smiled wider, and rushed to the phone to call Bulma.

---


	12. Chapter 11: Awakening END

_What the ... who the hell ...? ... I think my brain just exploded, and I'm hoping that some of it hit all of the people that don't know who Upa is. Rinian especially ... Now go get the Dragonball manga, and slap yourself with it. I, unfortunately, can't reach you from where I am, and all my manga is in storage anyway. Should there be no Dragonball manga readily available, go look up about Upa. Yeah, he's a real character. **Nimrods.**_

**Up for Interpretation**

Chapter Eleven  
_Awakening_

She smiled as she clutched the last dragonball in her hand, and went to sit beside Vegeta and their kill - a triceratops that had thought that they wanted to harm her precious eggs. Her grin was directed at Vegeta until she noticed what was roasting with the mother. Taking a deep breath, she put the ball in their pack, and averted her eyes to the stream that was flowing near them, ignoring the smell of eggs frying in their own thick shells.

The test had been negative, but the talk with her doctor beforehand had made her realize that she had somehow missed out on _something_.

"Smell good?" Vegeta asked, and she looked over at him to see that he was smirking. Ever since they had told him about the dragonballs, the man had been in a spectacular mood, and his tail had even begun to hang loosely from his waist, flicking and coiling about like a snake. She sighed as she watched it, and then it stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not that hungry," she said, sitting back against a tree trunk, idly searching out the others' energy signals. They had all split up to search for the dragonballs, and she and Vegeta had ended up alone.

She shuddered as a gentle gust of wind wafted an enticing aroma toward her, and her mouth watered before she could clamp her jaw shut. Gokuu looked over at Vegeta when he began to edge nearer, his tail wagging hypnotically, "Is there something else that you want?"

Her heart began to hammer then, her eyes wide as she backed away, wishing that she knew how she had summoned Brolli's energy into her body, "No."

His eyebrow twitched before he crawled closer, "Come now ... there must be something that you hunger for, Kakarotto."

"Not really," she said, and she planted her foot against his shoulder when he was too close.

"Once," he said suddenly. "Just once, and I'll never ask again. Though you can surely come to me should you want more."

Biting her lip, Gokuu tried pressing him away more, "I thought you wanted to repopulate. The dragonballs could help bring everyone back even."

He grabbed her ankle, and pulled her toward him, sliding her underneath his form, "There are other ways to impregnate you with my seed should the wish not work. Just once though, I would like ... a feel - a taste."

Pursing her lips, Gokuu stirred slightly in thought, but released a hard gasp when his body abruptly pressed down onto hers. His hands rested on her hips, and he began to breath faster as he settled in between her thighs. Her own breath escaped her when he started kneading, and stroking along her thighs, reaching gradually higher where blood began to pulse. She grabbed Vegeta's wrists, but did nothing else, slightly curious as to what he was capable of doing.

Upa had always been supporting and leisurely during lovemaking, but the prince had gone straight to the source, and it ignited her far quicker than anything done with her other lover.

Everyone - Kuririn, Yamucha, Bulma, and even her doctor - thought that she and Upa would marry since she had told them what she and he had done. To the native brave and the young Saiyajin, however, it was only lust between friends that would be sated at times. He had been the only one she'd ever been so comfortable with, and it was their shared innocence that had reflected well in learning about pleasing the other. Perhaps, this prince was the next step in improvement - and Gokuu had always been ready to augment any and every skill she had.

---

Vegeta appraised her form momentarily as he gazed down at her, "You're beautiful. Truly beautiful, but I didn't take that into consideration. Of course, you've experienced a man's touch ..."

Yawning, she blinked lazily, looking past him and at the sky. When had it become so dark? Gokuu sighed when he bent down to nuzzle with his face over the soft skin over her collarbone.

She had learned with glee that Saiyajin didn't really kiss. They touched lips, but they also used much of their face, nose, and chin in rubs of adoration. More importantly, of course, it had felt good, making little tingles across her heated face, neck, and chest.

Concentrated kisses apparently took too much effort in the greater scheme of things, and she found that she preferred that. His face came up her neck, and Gokuu wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper inside. Vegeta moaned into her ear before he continued, "It was a very pleasant surprise though."

She frowned, and tried to remember what he was talking about, "What?"

"You," he said. "I didn't know that you knew how to please a man. I was hoping to tease a little virgin into submission, but this is just as good." His face rubbed against hers, lips, mouth, nose and chin tenderly searching out ways to make happy sighs. "Finally. You will be mine ..."

Tilting her head slightly when he took off his scouter - having worn it through the whole session - Gokuu held still for him when he fitted it onto her face. Smirking, he started pressing the button, seeming to easily read the blinking symbols on the screen even though it was reversed. After a moment of him searching through the scouter, she asked, "Vegeta? What are you doing?"

"Tell me, what will we have to do with these dragonballs? How do they work?"

"Hm? Oh," she smiled, "we just have to put all seven together, and summon Shenlong. When he appears, you can make your wish."

His lips pursed, and Gokuu leaned up to kiss a corner of them, making him chuckle, "What happens to them afterwards? When we make the wish, can we make another one?"

"No, you have to wait a year," she said, gently stroking his bare chest above her, and his lips curled into another grin, moving to start causing little trills from her throat. "And ... and Piccolo and Kami have to be ..." she hissed softly, and Vegeta finally stopped, his wicked little grin still in place. "Um ... Piccolo and Kami have to be alive. Kami is the one that created the dragonballs, and if he dies, they go too, and Piccolo used to be a part of Kami, so if one dies, then the other will too."

"Interesting," he said, and then nibbled at her ear, making Gokuu giggle lightly, and wrap her arms around his broad torso. Vegeta began to nuzzle down her throat to her collarbone before resting his face into her breasts, biting and sucking as she squirmed. He abruptly stopped, and she groaned in frustration while he growled soft purrs, and flashed his tail about above them like a flag, "One more thing before I really make you mine. I'm curious. How do you summon Shenlong?"

Tightening her thighs around him, she clung to him while he held utterly still, no longer helping with her aching body, "Uh ... you ... you just have to call for him, and he'll come ..."

"Thank you for telling me everything," he said with a wider smirk, pressing the button of the scouter again, and then her mind went blank.

---

Kakarotto winced as she opened her eyes, and then clutched at her clothes when she felt a hard chill through her body. Holding her ragged clothes shut, she sat up with some effort, and blinked at the sight of a male in front of her. He was feasting on a large creature and some eggs, and she crept toward him slowly, not sure if the new male would share.

Her stomach growled, giving away her location, and the male turned to smirk at her, his tail twitching a little greeting to her. After some hesitation, she did the same, and then crawled a bit closer, eyeing the meat. The male chuckled darkly, lifting a hand to beckon her over, and she obeyed quickly, knowing an invitation when she saw it. He pulled her into his nude lap, nuzzling and sucking her neck as he offered a goodly chunk of meat to her.

As he stroked and coddled her to make her relax, Kakarotto began to slowly piece everything together in her head again, and cooed her appreciation to him while eating.

She could remember when her ship had landed, and that old man who had retrieved her. Some of the afterwards was fuzzy, but she could recall the ravine speeding toward her clearly. After she had been knocked out, the old man had attempted on her life, but she had revived herself, killing him easily before leaving the hovel to complete her mission.

Years after killing the Earthlings however, some had managed to survive, and from the survivors she had gleaned information on dragonballs and obtained the dragon radar from some snooty blue-haired bint. Everything after that had been slightly troublesome since she had discovered her ship had been sabotaged by the Earthlings. Thus, she had stayed on the planet to await a pick-up crew, and only in this year had she finally procured the means to send a signal to any near by soldiers.

Her distress signal had finally reached an able crew that had come immediately to her call. "Prince Vegeta," Kakarotto sighed, leaning against his frame, and said, "thank you for coming for me."

He smirked into her hair, and said, "Anything for one of my own." Rubbing her neck, he idly combed his free hand into her hair, "Especially for the last female. You can't begin to imagine how happy I am to have found you." Blooming a smile, Kakarotto turned so that she could lean her frame into his larger, warmer body, sighing when he enveloped her into his arms and legs. Vegeta rubbed their cheeks together, and she started thrumming to him, working to get her legs around his waist, "No, Kakarotto, we have to get back to the others now."

Her body protested vehemently as it remembered being entwined with this man. When he and the others had landed, she had consented to being his concubine until they could either resurrect Vegeta-sei or procure offspring from her in case the dragonballs were flukes. She could barely remember the sore sensation of her prince breaking through, and it seemed as if it had healed over quickly. She said, petting his lap and abs, "Once more ..."

"No," he said again, grabbing her wrists, "calm down, and go wash up now. We have to summon that dragon of yours." When she sighed restlessly, and stood, he took her hips into his hands to stop her for a while to say, "Perhaps we can play later in the ship though, hm? Would you like that?"

Smiling, she nodded, and bent down to nuzzle his forehead. Kakarotto shuddered when he took a loose breast into his mouth to suckle before smacking her bottom to get her moving toward the stream.

---

"What did you do?" Radittsu gaped at the slim, pretty girl that used to be hidden under the ghastly orange baggy clothes.

Vegeta grinned, "I replaced some memories after I went through her programming to see what was wrong with it. I fixed it so that she thinks that she killed everyone on this planet, and found out about the dragonballs from some survivors. Also, Radittsu. We saved _her_."

Soon after they had retrieved the balls, Vegeta had contacted them via their scouters, and ordered them to eradicate his sister's Earthling pals, and to detain the Namekjin. He and the other had done it without question naturally, easily offing the beings, and shoving the unconscious Namekjin into Paragus' old pod, and had programmed it to douse the inhabitant with sleeping gas.

Upon arriving at the coordinates given to them by their prince, he and the others had waited with their newly obtained dragonballs. When she and the prince came back, it was not the little Saiyajin raised as an Earthling, but his sister with renewed Saiyajin manners, and personality.

Both had come back stinking heavily of sex, and Kakarotto had been nude.

After they both tried for another thorough wash in a stream, Turles had found a spandex suit in Dodoria's ship for her to don, and her likeness to a Saiyajin had been made complete.

Yet something seemed very odd to her old brother, and he attempted to make sense of the stranger in their midst. No longer was the old fire in her soul. The girl named Gokuu was dead, and Vegeta had resurrected a still dead ghost within his sibling. He didn't see the woman that had questioned his courage and the strength of his wicked heart.

As Radittsu could only stare at the prince in bewilderment, he walked around him to go to the dragonballs. Radittsu barely heard him summon the dragon, and though the dragon was grand and spectacular, it could only distract him momentarily. Kakarotto stood beside the prince the whole time, and even smiled at him when Shenlong proclaimed that their wish had been granted. It wasn't Gokuu's smile though.

Finally though, as Turles nudged him to follow them to Dodoria's empty ship, Radittsu cleared his mind, going to walk beside his new sister. Perhaps, he had just been too far away to see the fervor, or she didn't have a reason to show it. He said, "So you're feeling better now that you're with us, right?"

"Of course, I do," she smiled, and grasped his entire arm into her smaller ones as they walked, "you all saved me."

_Did we really, little sister?_

---

END

---

Yeah, you saw that right. It's over.

It's going to have a sequel though. It just occured to me on what I should do for it. Don't expect to see it anytime soon though ... I have a lot more fics to finish up and speculate over before I think about touching that one.

And yes, I am cruel. Flattery gets you everywhere.

---


End file.
